


Связанные

by neun_geschichten



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Суини и Тень связаны духовно по причинам, которыми автор решил пренебречь. Мистер Среда думает, что это забавно, Суини и Тень — нет.
Relationships: Shadow Moon/Mad Sweeney (American Gods)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. День первый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660678) by [Little_Corners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Corners/pseuds/Little_Corners). 



> Я собрала для фичка фанмикс, послушать можно тут: https://8tracks.com/neun_geschichten/bonded-can-you-feel-it  
> Скачать можно отсюда: https://yadi.sk/d/2y3RY_kYbhRc5w

— Просыпайся, пиздюк.

Сначала Тень услышал голос — единственный якорь в окружавшей его непроглядной темноте.

— Я тебя не потащу, слышь. Останешься тут гнить.

Его сознание постепенно расширялось, осторожно прощупывая небытие, пока он полностью не пришел в себя, лежа лицом на холодному полу. Рука больно вывернулась, и все мышцы ныли от напряжения. Голова болела сильнее всего, ее словно зажало в гребаные тиски. Тень попробовал открыть глаза, но из-за ударившего по ним света снова зажмурился.

— Вот так, здоровяк. Давай, вставай.

Сквозь пульсирующую боль Тень ощутил мягкое, теплое прикосновение к спине. Суини не убирал руку несколько мгновений, а затем ободряюще, но как-то неловко похлопал его. Когда Тень снова открыл глаза, то заметил, что Суини отшатнулся в сторону. Похоже, ему было не менее хреново.

— Сработало?

Поднявшись, Тень почувствовал, как кожу покрывает липкая пленочка пота, а к горлу подкатывает желчь — он лежал в луже засохшей крови. Чужой крови. Словно прямо здесь что-то взорвалось, но он бы точно такое запомнил. В ушах тихонько звенело, и когда Тень говорил, его голос звучал словно из-под воды.

Суини дошел до кресла, рухнул в него и закурил. Его руки были в крови: она застряла под ногтями и засохла в рыжих волосах на предплечьях. Но как и пятно на полу или на одежде Тени, кровь была чужая. Выдохнув облачко дыма, Суини задумался над его вопросом. Сигарета медленно тлела. Казалось, он пытался оценить что-то, чего не видел Тень. В конце концов он кивнул.

— Да. Думаю, да.

Он сделал очередную длинную затяжку, скурив сигарету до фильтра, и затушил ее о столешницу. Комната, в которой они находились, была практически пустой, если не считать несколько предметов старой, ободранной мебели. Предыдущие жильцы оставили не так много вещей, а воры растащили и их. Верхние этажи обрушились, стекла на окнах отсутствовали. Среда выбрал это место из-за его удаленности; фермерский домик посреди нихуя, тихий и безлюдный. Идеально подходящий для его грязных секретных делишек. Тень вспомнил ритуал, и как дергалась бедная коза в предсмертных судорогах. И почему, блядь, коза? Серьезно, из всех ебучих стереотипов именно этот… А потом он вдруг понял, что, конечно, других вариантов и быть не могло. Именно так все работало. Архетипы. Прообразы. И все равно он искренне хотел развидеть этот кошмар.

Дальше он плохо помнил. Был какой-то шум; медленное, низкое стенание, которое поднималось из-под земли и становилось все громче и громче. И запах гари, когда Суини зажег огонь. Только сейчас Тень заметил, что в воздухе до сих пор витает пепел. Он не хотел оборачиваться и смотреть на вывороченную кухню, где проводился ритуал. Все, что сейчас имело значение, это выполненная работа и слова Суини, что все получилось. Среда будет доволен, и они смогут спокойно взяться за очередное сомнительное дело. А Тень сможет забыть об этом унылом, одиноком доме и звоне в ушах. Он еле поднялся на ноги и сделал несколько осторожных шагов. Тело двигалось на автопилоте.

— Моя голова должна так болеть?

Суини усмехнулся, прикуривая новую сигарету. В комнате был только один стул, так что Тень оперся на стол. Движение только усиливало головную боль, и ноги до сих пор были ватные. Он взглянул на Суини исподлобья. Вблизи тот выглядел невредимым, если не считать крови и рваной одежды, но потом Тень заметил, как трясутся его руки.

— Да, и будет болеть. Как будто Кинг-Конг в рот ебал. Держи, поможет.

Он вытащил из кармана фляжку, которую всегда носил с собой, и помахал ей в сторону Тени, криво улыбнувшись. Тень с подозрением на нее посмотрел, и Суини рассмеялся.

— Не переживай, завтра станет лучше.


	2. День третий

— Я принимаю ставку, — криво улыбнулся Суини, опрокидывая еще один шот. Человек по другую сторону стола уныло хмыкнул.

— Не знаю, мужик, я сомневаюсь. Ты же здоровый парень.

Суини покачал головой и засмеялся.

— Не-не-не, мы уже договорились. Ты не можешь свалить, — Суини отклонился, чтобы получше рассмотреть мужика, который бросил ему вызов. Выглядел тот подтянутым, но не сильным. Может, около сорока лет, с проседью в волосах. Скорее всего, ходил в спортзал, чтобы скинуть жирок и явить миру эти тщеславные мышчишки, но не то чтобы преуспел. Легкие деньги.

Суини налил им обоим из хрен пойми откуда взявшейся бутылки. И удивился, как много они уже выпили. _Как долго мы тут сидим? Я столько не пил с тех пор, как…?_

— Давай, — сказал он начинающим заплетаться языком и поставил локоть на стол, раскрыв ладонь. Его рука была размером с лицо того мужика, и Суини снова рассмеялся. — На счет три. Я буду нежным.

Тень наблюдал за ними из бара. Очевидно, что мужик пытался набухать Суини. И это бы даже сработало, будь Суини чуточку меньше, но два метра ирландского тела могут вместить много бухла, а когда на карту поставлена гордость — еще больше. Тень улыбнулся в стакан с пивом, услышав, как мужик взвыл. А когда поднял взгляд, то увидел подкатывающего к бару Суини, который на ходу засовывал купюры в нагрудный карман.

— Весело тебе? Из идиотов бабки выбивать?

Суини мрачно взглянул на него и подтащил к себе стул.

— Шальные бабки. И я никого не заставлял, — Суини полез в карман, достал мятую наличку и кинул ею в Тень.

— В любом случае, можно заплатить за бухло.

Тень еле заметно улыбнулся, распрямляя банкноты на стойке. Там было около ста баксов. Должно быть, мужик на полном серьезе думал, что у него был шанс.

— Ага, может, завтра. На сегодня я все.

Тень так не напивался. Этот стакан был третьим, а раньше он мог выпить гораздо больше и крепче и не чувствовать себя как сейчас. Уже несколько часов в висках тихо и настойчиво жужжало, в горле появились сухость и першение. Когда он пытался подумать о чем-нибудь, в голову словно запихивали вату. Было похоже на усталость, но какую-то невнятную. Последнее время он уставал постоянно, ощущение накатывало волнами в самые неожиданные моменты. Вымотанность. Может, он что-то подхватил.

Он хотел было встать, но Суини дотянулся и неуклюже схватил его за куртку, удерживая на месте.

Что-то прорвалось сквозь туманный, синий разум Суини с резкой, почти болезненной ясностью. Всю ночь он чувствовал только растущую легкость от алкоголя, мерно журчащего по венам. Только мягкость по мере того, как мир по краям становился размытым, а весь шум куда-то испарялся. Старый как мир трюк, никакой смекалки. Суини скрипнул зубами, почувствовав, как напряглись мышцы, и был готов вот-вот качнуться к нему, блядь! _Откуда оно взялось, черт возьми?_ Он словно обжегся.

— Не начинай, — сказал Тень, сбросив его руку.

Суини недоуменно посмотрел на него, силясь понять, что вообще происходит, а потом до него дошло, что Тень даже не заметил. _Но почему не заметил?_ Он сам сейчас чуть не задохнулся. Но что-то в этом чувстве было чуждо ему. Он знал, каково на вкус желание ввязаться в драку, оно ощущалось, как жар в животе, тепло от предвкушения. Это же ощущение холодной злостью расползалось по груди. А потом ни с того ни с сего оно взяло и исчезло.

И пока Суини смотрел вслед уходящему Тени, он начинал медленно улавливать одну странную мысль, еле-еле осознавать ее, пока не вернулась та самая мягкость и не вымыла ее из головы.

Утром он уже ничего не помнил.


	3. День четвертый

Они торчали в мотеле и ждали, когда Среда закончит кадрить девицу за стойкой. Суини устал. Последние три часа, скрючившись на заднем сиденье машины, он думал только о кровати и о мягком матрасе под спиной.

Девица была молодой, не больше двадцати, с пепельно-белыми волосами, которые так нравились Среде. Крашеная, — отросшие корни ее выдавали, — но она компенсировала это, широко улыбаясь и облизываясь на любую его шутку. Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать, у кого в номере она окажется этой ночью. Суини немедленно представил, какие бы звуки она могла издавать при поцелуе. Какого цвета был бы румянец на ее щеках.

Много времени прошло с тех пор, как Суини с кем-то спал, но эти мысли только злили его. Он прислонился к дверному косяку и громко выдохнул, засунув руки в карманы. Среда услышал этот вздох, но, конечно, не стал поторапливаться. В конце концов его игра достигла естественной паузы, всем раздали ключи, и Суини смог сбежать обратно на безопасную парковку. Бодрый смех той девчонки все еще отдавался эхом в голове, когда он подошел к машине. Суини закинул один из ключей в приоткрытое окно, и здоровенный пластиковый брелок ударился о грудь Тени с приятным звуком.

Тень вздохнул и медленно открыл глаза.

— Спасибо, — сухо поблагодарил он, выключил радио и достал ключ из-за сиденья. — А ты такой психованный сегодня, потому что…

Он выжидающе указал на Суини. Тот сощурился.

— А, ясно. Значит просто психованный. Отлично, увидимся утром.

Тень издевательски махнул ему рукой, закрыл тачку и зашагал в сторону мотеля, игнорируя угрюмый оскал на лице Суини. Подумал, что, может, все это время он игнорировал ту самую усталость, что снова неожиданно завладела им; он провел за рулем весь день и не чувствовал ничего, кроме настороженности и собранности — по сути впервые за несколько дней. И только сейчас, открыв дверь номера, Тень почувствовал непреодолимое желание закрыть глаза и провалиться в темноту. Внезапно ему больше всего на свете захотелось лечь в постель. Это было на него не похоже. Но в номере царил полумрак из-за опущенных жалюзи, а перед ним стояла мягкая, удобная кровать. К тому же Среда сказал, что они останутся здесь на ночь — им не нужно было никуда спешить.

Тень был не в курсе, но Суини получил номер прямо над ним. И несколько благословенных минут не имел понятия, что Среда тоже поселился по соседству. Он узнал об этом, когда уже готовился отойти ко сну — услышал за тонкой мотельной стеной уже знакомый звонкий смех вперемешку с приглушенным баритоном Среды. Он не мог разобрать слов, но интонации не оставляли простора для фантазии. Суини громко выругался и проанализировал варианты, услышав, как смех сменился на скрип мебели. Он включил телевизор, какое-то тупое кулинарное шоу, и вывернул громкость на максимум. Несколько минут оно отвлекало, но ведущая оказалась идиоткой, и теперь Суини бесила не только настойчивая долбежка за стеной, но и само шоу.

Он снова выругался и долбанул кулаком в стену, но это, похоже, только подстегнуло старого ублюдка. В отчаянии Суини швырнул прикроватную лампу и сбил телевизор. Осколки разлетелись по полу. В наступившей тишине звуки ебли казались еще более отвратительными. Уже знакомым предвкушением внутри нарастал гнев, помноженный на усталость. Он требовал выхода. Стучал по ребрам, стремясь вырваться. Суини вскочил на ноги раньше, чем подумал. Потянулся рукой к двери, готовый прямо сейчас зарядить кому-нибудь по морде, лишь бы почувствовать, как тает напряжение под звуки сломанных костей.

Но нет. Понимание ударило его под дых, когда он понял, где находится. Чью морду он мог разукрасить? Что по его мнению произойдет, если он вынесет эту дверь? _Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь._ В голове проскочила мысль о Тени этажом ниже, и Суини задумался всего на секунду, что, может быть…

Он яростно взревел в пустоту и откинулся на кровать, тяжело дыша. Схватил подушку и закрыл глаза с ушами, пытаясь абстрагироваться, подумать о чем-нибудь другом, представить себя в другом месте. Ему уже приходилось так делать, когда время и обстоятельства требовали иного подхода. Это сложный процесс, но все могло получиться, если попробовать раздавить этот комок гнева. Несмотря на подушку, Суини прекрасно слышал ту девицу. Ее почти отчаянные стоны. Внезапный вздох. И ускоряющееся бум-бум-бум. Самодовольный, тоненький голос прокрался в тишину его разума и спросил: _«Ты ведь знаешь, что еще может помочь, правда?»_

Этажом ниже Тень пребывал в тех странных сумерках между сном и явью, готовясь переступить эфемерную границу чего-то очень приятного и лишенного сновидений. Он не думал о чем-то конкретном, просто плыл по течению, наслаждаясь мягкой кроватью и легкостью в ногах. Сначала он даже не понял, что что-то происходит. Не чувствовал покалывания в бедрах или пояснице. Не чувствовал напряжения, которое пришло следом, или мурашек, пробежавших от таза к ногам, рукам, груди и шее. Он заметил, только когда в штанах начал твердеть член. Тень едва слышно заворчал и неловко поерзал в попытках избавиться от ощущений, которые еще толком не осознавал. Не помогло. Он невольно приподнялся и помял джинсы в паху. Стало только хуже. Он застонал громче и потерся бедрами о кровать. Сон до сих пор держал его в своих объятиях, не давая опомниться, но его член стоял до боли крепко. Где-то на задворках сознания всплыл образ: эфемерный, беззвучный, чужой. Образ женщины с блестящими, светлыми волосами и широкой улыбкой. Ее пухлые, алые губы были чувственно приоткрыты. Бледная кожа пылала румянцем. Она стонала ему на ухо, сидя на нем верхом.

Тень испуганно распахнул глаза от обилия смутных чувств, которых и без того было слишком много. Момент, когда он не понимал, где находится. Желание женщины, которую никогда не видел. Непреодолимая и всеохватывающая жажда кончить. Немедленно. Блядь, да он сто лет не был так возбужден. Из-за эффекта неожиданности ощущения только усилились. Никаких преамбул, никакого нежного флирта, просто животное желание кончить. Ему пришлось потрогать себя. Рука легко проскользнула за пояс джинсов, пальцы грубо обхватили член. Тень застонал.

Мысли все прибывали и прибывали, сменяя друг друга, скорее видения, чем нечто реально оформившееся, но везде была она. Ненастоящая. Она была каждой из тех, кого Тень когда-либо хотел трахнуть, ее волосы становились то темными, то кудрявыми, глаза — то зелеными, то голубыми, то черными. Кожа была мягкая и упругая, ее груди, руки, бедра — все менялось. И еще Тень чувствовал гнев. Почти что ярость. Но не на нее, а на что-то большее, что-то далекое. Он так крепко сжимал член, почти до боли, но не мог остановиться. Толкался бедрами, жадно вбиваясь в кулак. Он хотел еще. Чувства все быстрее сменяли друг друга, сбивая с толку. У него еще никогда не было такой дрочки. _Что вообще происходит?_ Он даже не знал, чего хочет сильнее: убивать или трахаться. Он знал только, что ему осталось совсем немного, поэтому продолжил остервенело двигать рукой. В любой момент, в любой, блядь, момент, _боже, мне так нужно_.

И когда он уже был готов кончить, когда чувство стало практически невыносимым, он увидел себя. Закрытые глаза, изогнутая спина, открытый рот, надвигающийся образ самого себя. _Какого хуя? Какого, блядь, хуя?_ Но было слишком поздно, он кончил, заливая спермой руку и кровать. Он зарычал сквозь зубы, толкаясь вперед, переживая последние болезненные секунды, и затем все растворилось, как в тумане. Уже после, весь мокрый, запыхавшийся, он лежал и смотрел в потолок с чувством глубокого замешательства и ощущения, будто с ним только что произошла какая-то очень странная херня.


	4. День пятый

— Что ты конкретно имеешь в виду? Я не… — Тень пытался подобрать слова, растирая пальцами голову.

Среда вообще не помогал. Сделав маленький глоток кофе, он только мягко улыбнулся и медленно проговорил покровительственным тоном:

— Я имею в виду, что вы связаны. Будем надеяться, ненадолго.

Суини ударил кулаком по столу так сильно, что разлил кофе. Среда даже бровью не повел.

— Да хуй там был! Как это отменить?

— Никак. В конце концов все пройдет само.

Тень и Суини посмотрели друг на друга. Губы Суини обнажили зубы в грозном оскале. От расстройства в ушах стоял такой громкий гул, будто Тени на полном серьезе кто-то хорошенько врезал.

— Может, попробуешь успокоиться? — холодно заметил он. — Я тоже не в восторге.

— Ты должен найти способ, — отчаянно сказал Суини, игнорируя Тень. — Что если он съебется, а? Или я. Пока все не закончится.

Среда тихо хихикнул, и на короткий миг Тень и Суини почувствовали, как злость каждого из них приумножилась, сливаясь в гармоничный тандем.

— Боюсь, расстояние здесь не поможет. Пока связь действует, вы будете чувствовать ее независимо от того, где находитесь. И, честно говоря, я не могу позволить себе отпустить кого-то из вас и потерять время, поэтому вам придется потерпеть.

— Нам? — саркастично переспросил Тень. — У тебя в голове нет этого маньяка.

Краем глаза он видел, что Суини сердито пялится на него, и на фоне исходящего от него негодования Тень ощутил дрожь смущения. Он попытался не обращать внимания на нее и попробовал подойти к ситуации с другой стороны.

— Есть что-нибудь, что мы можем сделать? Чтобы заблокировать связь, сделать ее… не такой неудобной?

Среда спокойно и неторопливо их рассматривал. Казалось, он в кои-то веки глубоко задумался над вопросом. Опустив взгляд на кофе и слегка поболтав чашкой, он выдохнул:

— Нет.

Суини взбесился, вскочив на ноги. Тень почувствовал, как накренился стол, соусница Среды упала на пол, столовые приборы со звоном поскакали по плитке.

— Это просто какая-то первоклассная хуйня! Либо ты сейчас же вытаскиваешь его из моей башки, либо, клянусь деревьями, я пойду и ебну каждого из вас и твоего ебучего плана!

Все в кафе на них обернулись. Официантка с каменным лицом решительной походкой уже шла к их столику. Тень вздохнул и развалился в кресле, готовясь к неизбежному. Однако Среда едва ли удостоил Суини выражением пустого безразличия, аккуратно поставил чашку на стол и замер. Когда подошла официантка, его манера поведения изменилась неуловимо, как дым. Он немедленно встал, аккуратно приобняв девушку, и принялся тихо втирать ей, несомненно, искренние извинения, приправленные смущением. Грустную историю о племяннике, который получил ужасные вести о больном родственнике. У него больше никого нет, понимаете, только он и выпивка. Разве не трагично? Можно сказать, она была доброй женщиной. Матерью с тем самым нешуточным подходом ко всему. Тень не слышал, чем закончилась сказка про племянника — Среда отошел к стойке, и официантка с улыбкой уже наливала ему свежий кофе.

Суини был не в настроении прохлаждаться. Тень решил, что будет лучше последовать за ним, хотя, если бы его спросили «Зачем?», он бы не смог ответить. По правде говоря, та дрожь, что Тень почувствовал несколько минут назад, та неловкость под маской гнева, он все еще ощущал ее. Она была настолько же неприятной, насколько знакомой, и он хотел, чтобы она исчезла. Он нашел Суини в машине Среды, тот крепко держал руль, уставившись куда-то перед собой и выпятив челюсть. Он даже не повернулся, когда Тень сел рядом на пассажирское сиденье. Какое-то время они сидели молча.

— Слушай, — отважился нарушить тишину Тень. — Я думаю, если бы он мог вытащить нас из этого дерьма, он бы вытащил.

Суини пробарабанил пальцами по рулю, костяшки до сих пор белели от напряжения. Он презрительно фыркнул.

— Ты думаешь, да? Думаешь, он бы не захотел посмотреть, как мы выкручиваемся из всего этого просто ради забавы?

Тень ощутил новое чувство, которое затопило шею и плечи; жесткое равнодушие, полное горечи. И снова еле заметную дрожь, скрывающуюся за всем этим, только в этот раз она была полна грусти. Тянущей, выворачивающей грусти. Она застала Тень врасплох, и, должно быть, это сразу отразилось на его лице.

Суини взглянул на него и прищурился.

— Не смей этого делать! Проваливай нахуй из моей головы, говнюк!

Тень постарался исправиться и стряхнуть с себя это чувство. Поднял ладони вверх, сдаваясь:

— Я не могу это контролировать. И ты это знаешь. Я понятия не имею, что здесь происходит.

Суини ощерился, но, похоже, принял такой ответ. Тем не менее, он все еще был напряжен, каждая клеточка его тела, будто в любой момент он мог сорваться и удрать.

— Надо придумать, как быть с этой херней, — осторожно предложил Тень. — Нам обоим непросто. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не могу читать твои мысли. И не хочу. Это просто как видения или ощущения. Я буду их игнорировать, окей? Давай просто игнорировать их.

Не то чтобы его слова заставили Суини расслабиться, но теперь Тень почувствовал, как жуткое холодное ощущение в плечах начало угасать. И было неясно, то ли Суини перестал его чувствовать, то ли Тень — ощущать.

Суини вдохнул сквозь зубы и, казалось, задумался. Возможно, в свою очередь, тоже пытался залезть в чужую голову. Внезапно Тень очень четко представил каждое ощущение, каждую мысль, проскользнувшую в сознании. _Иисусе, все это до жути утомляло уже сейчас._

Тень постарался дышать глубже и не обращать внимания.

— Мы не будем говорить об этом. Никогда, — в конце концов сказал Суини. — Ты держишься подальше от меня, я — от тебя, и все в шоколаде. Договорились?

Тень молча кивнул и пошел за Средой.


	5. День седьмой

Тяжело держаться друг от друга подальше, когда застрял в пространстве размером с машину. Суини решил молчать всю дорогу, рассчитывая пару раз пробубнить что-нибудь, если будет очень нужно. Тень решил, что лучшим решением будет полностью игнорировать Суини и делать вид, будто позади него не сидит здоровый, угрюмый ирландец, упирающийся коленями в спинку его сиденья. Не идеально, но первое время такой план работал. Вот только они провели в дороге уже два дня, и усталость давала о себе знать.

Среда настоял на том, что им нужно ехать дальше, хотя толком не объяснил, почему. Со вчерашнего дня они останавливались, только чтобы поссать или сменить друг друга за рулем. Спали, припарковавшись на обочине, по какой-то причине проехав несколько приличных мотелей. И теперь, когда на них навалился вечер второго дня, а Среда настоял, чтобы они проехали еще несколько миль, Тень неохотно задумался: что если старик пытался вывести их из себя? Весь день он то и дело бросался шуточками про их ситуацию. Вроде как невинно подкалывал. Тень вспомнил, как на днях они разговаривали со Суини на стоянке кафе. Для человека, настолько сведущего в человеческих эмоциях, как Среда, было совершенно недальновидно не заметить, в каком дерьмовом состоянии они все находились. Так охрененно недальновидно, что, похоже, все было совсем наоборот.

Тем не менее, долгие часы молчания помогали спокойно все обдумать, и Тень занимался тем, что пытался понять, есть ли какая-то закономерность в работе их связи. В итоге он пришел к удручающему выводу, что таких закономерностей нет. Психика Суини давала о себе знать припадками, неожиданными ощущениями там и тут, и иногда парой-тройкой видений. Интенсивность проявлений была единственным реальным фактором. Чем сильнее была эмоция, тем сильнее и дольше Тень ее ощущал.

На данный момент он знал, что чаще всего Суини был зол, голоден и утомлен. Он также знал, что иногда с трудом мог разобрать, где чьи чувства. Тень тоже устал, злился и хотел есть. Ему часто было интересно, какие эмоции и чувства Суини получает от него. И не раз ему приходилось себя одергивать, чтобы не спросить.

Дорога впереди становилась все уже, превращаясь в одно из тех длинных, скучных полотен, где нет ничего, кроме полей и редких, одиноких деревьев. На горизонте темной линией вырисовывались горы, и тусклые огни последнего, оставшегося позади города, исчезали в зеркале заднего вида. Радио прерывалось помехами, звуки статики мягко переплетались с обрывками песни. На один краткий миг Тени показалось, будто они втроем — последние люди на земле, запертые в этих странных сумерках по дороге в никуда.

Сидящий рядом Среда, похоже, дремал; шляпа прикрывала его глаза, а дыхание было глубоким и размеренным. Впрочем, Тень научился не делать поспешных выводов. Он перевел взгляд со старика на дорогу, затем обратно и так несколько раз в попытках лучше оценить ситуацию. Если Среда и вправду спал, то планом Тени было припарковаться при первой же возможности и найти подходящую на ночь кровать. Он снова повернулся, силясь услышать сигнальный храп или что-нибудь такое же многообещающее, и поймал взгляд Суини, который наблюдал за ним в зеркало заднего вида. Тень как обычно его проигнорировал и снова уставился на дорогу. Но когда снова поднял глаза, то заметил, что Суини все еще пялился. Секунду поколебавшись, Тень попытался дотянуться, прощупывая тишину, и найти хотя бы щепотку того, что чувствует Суини. И сразу остановился, как только понял, что он делает.

На заднем сидении послышался шорох, скрип старой кожи, и затем Суини подтянулся, схватившись за переднее сидение. Тень затылком чувствовал его близость, чужое лицо буквально в сантиметрах от своего правого плеча. Он почувствовал запах жженого табака и алкоголя. Тень оскалился, когда Суини тихо заговорил, обдавая теплым дыханием его шею.

— Он точно спит. Каков план?

— Ты не прочитал мои мысли? — саркастично прошипел Тень. Позади него Суини тихо фыркнул.

— Как будто мне оно надо. Просто хочу знать, что мы съедем с этой богом забытой дороги и я наконец вылезу из ебаной машины.

Тень инстинктивно повернул голову, краем глаза зацепив уголок рта Суини.

— Да, съедем. Как только будет шанс, договорились? Так что лучше, блядь, угомонись, а то разбудишь его.

Суини не откинулся на заднее сиденье, и Тень почувствовал, что он рассержен, хотя до сих пор толком не понимал, как это работает. Может, он уловил изменившееся дыхание? Еле слышное ворчание? Или он понял это через их связь? Может, это был его собственный гнев? Тень сжал челюсти.

— Будь начеку, черт возьми, — пробормотал Суини. — Клянусь, я больше не могу здесь торчать.

Присутствие Суини было ощутимым и усиливалось чувствами, которые от него исходили. Они накатывали, словно волны: гнев, разочарование, напряжение, волнение, предвкушение… Тень почувствовал, как одно из них взорвалось внутри, как фейерверк, неожиданной жаркой вспышкой. Суини бормотал что-то оскорбительное себе под нос, все еще сжимая рукой переднее сиденье, делая его неустойчивым.

— Не хочешь сесть нормально? Я тут машину веду.

Суини сделал паузу, а потом начал хихикать. Тень почувствовал, как в груди нарастает напряжение. Он крепче сжал руль, шея и плечи одеревенели. Суини придвинулся ближе и медленно прошептал ему прямо на ухо:

— Что такое? Тебе неловко? Думаешь, сделаю тебе больно?

Первым порывом Тени было повернуться и встретиться с ним взглядом, принимая вызов, но он одернул себя. Крепко сжал губы в тонкую линию и повел плечами, чтобы сбросить напряжение.

— Нет. Мне просто не нравится, когда я за рулем, а ты сопишь над душой.

Суини продолжил хихикать, тихо и мягко, еле слышно.

— Не, тут другое. Ты забываешь, что я, блядь, чую твой дискомфорт. Одно из преимуществ нашей с тобой маленькой проблемы.

Тень тяжело сглотнул, когда Суини снова придвинулся к нему, ощутил горячее дыхание на щеке, его запах стал сильнее. Он услышал, как Суини облизал губы, чужой язык почти коснулся его уха. В животе внезапно разлилось тепло, посылая дрожь по всему телу. Было сложно унять трясущиеся руки.

— Теперь я знаю, когда ты лжешь. Помни это, козел. Я знаю, — снова прошептал Суини.

Тень пытался сосредоточиться на дороге, отвлечься от одолевших его мыслей и чувств. Это было слишком. Какие из них принадлежали Суини, а какие ему — он не знал. Ему нужно было обрести равновесие. Он хотел, чтобы Суини ушел. И убрал свой ебучий рот от его уха.

Тень вздохнул и выпрямился, глядя прямо на дорогу.

— Да, я в курсе. И это работает в обе стороны, не забыл?

Они встретились взглядами в зеркале заднего вида. Момент, когда они друг друга поняли. Суини немного успокоился, исчезла улыбка. Тень заметил, что жар внутри спадает и вовсе растворяется. Он до сих пор не знал, кому из них принадлежало это ощущение. Суини прищурился и откинулся назад, кожаное сиденье прогнулось под ним с тихим вздохом. Какое-то время в машине сохранялась напряженная атмосфера, но затем выровнялась вместе с дыханием Тени. Темнота мягко собралась по углам. Вдалеке на обочине показались огни заправки и небольшого мотеля.

Когда Тень съехал с дороги, Среда начал храпеть.


	6. День девятый

Время от времени Среда без предупреждения исчезал. Иногда он оставлял какие-то инструкции, детали для Суини. Тот ими почти никогда не делился и потом восхищался раздражением Тени, которому доставалась только общая картина плана. Втайне Суини нравилось, что Тень еще не вошел в доверие к Среде, при этом его раздражало, что такое развитие событий было явно продумано заранее. Среде нравилось притворяться, будто Тень всего лишь водитель, грубая сила или мальчик на побегушках. Так было проще.

По правде говоря, Суини не привык так много времени проводить в чужой компании, и динамика отношений их маленького тройничка была чертовски утомительной штукой.

Весь этот процесс, конечно, увлекал, но обилие информации угнетало. Суини не интересовало, когда Тень чувствовал себя одиноким или когда скучал по жене. Он не хотел ощущать гнев от ее предательства. Это ранило, как ножом. Суини дивился такой буквальности. Но особенно ему претило чувство холодного смятения, которое, казалось, постоянно копошилось в мыслях Тени. Однако он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится то, насколько ебанутым все происходящее считал Тень. _А ведь он не знал даже половины всей сути._

Впервые за долгое время они остановились в нормальном городе с небоскребами, универмагами и ресторанами, где в любое время суток можно достать китайской еды, суши или пиццу. И еще там были люди. Очень много людей. Они сновали по улицам с пустыми лицами, слепо шагая вперед. Суини воспользовался первой же возможностью выйти в свет. Он помнил, что Среда говорил о расстоянии, но попробовать не помешает.

Он оставил погрузившегося в меланхолию Тень сидеть над стаканом виски в лобби-баре и свалил. Прошло совсем немного времени, и он почувствовал, что чужие ощущения как будто стекают с него. На всякий случай Суини сделал аккуратную мысленную пометку. Он чувствовал агрессию, нетерпение и жажду. Да, все это определенно принадлежало ему. Сидело на нем, как одежда, тепло и успокаивающе. Он улыбнулся.

Он ходил по улицам больше бесцельно, ну или чтобы стряхнуть напряжение, накопившееся за последние несколько дней. Прохожие не обращали на него внимания, и он оказывал им ответную услугу. Они его не интересовали. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на ощущениях собственного тела: на стуке сердца в ушах, звуке дыхания в горле и груди, движении позвоночника и ног, когда он делал шаг. Он слишком долго зацикливался на том, что происходило в его голове, забывая о простом удовольствии от движения, забывая, как поет его тело. Разве у него за спиной не было десятков пройденных миль? Он помнил времена, когда он шел по полям и долинам дни напролет. Как мылся в ручьях, спал на деревьях. Как по запаху травы узнавал, когда пойдет дождь. Утаскивал еду из открытых окон. Прятался в лунном свете.

Почувствовав себя внезапно потерянным, Суини остановился, и первым делом подумал о том, как он зол на Тень за то, что тот снова вклинился в его мысли. Но потом он ощутил очертания этой печали и со вздохом обнаружил, что она однозначно принадлежит ему. Он отказывался думать, что Тень уже знал об этом. Черт возьми, Гримнир! Долго еще будет длиться это гребаное проклятье? Суини оглянулся вокруг. Повсюду были деревья, узкую бетонную дорожку покрывали пятна солнечного света. Люди в деловых костюмах поедали ланч. Беззаботные собачники выгуливали питомцев. Небольшой зеленый парк посреди всего этого человеческого шума. Суини вновь улыбнулся и уселся на свободную скамейку.

Не прошло и получаса, как он снова почувствовал вторжение. Чувство ледяным кубиком поднялось вдоль спины, заставляя волосы на затылке встать дыбом. Он знал, что за ним наблюдают. Внутри словно из ниоткуда разверзся колодец ярости, и Суини почувствовал, каким глубоким тот был. Он видел смазанные незнакомые образы, лица, вспышками, возникающие перед глазами, и затем ощутил панику. Блядь. Он не двигался, но сердце грохотало в груди так, что он не мог дышать. Когда он пытался вдохнуть, легкие обожгло от недостатка кислорода. Он вдруг очень четко понял, что должен бежать. Немедленно. Как можно быстрее. _Бежать, бежать, бежать_ — снова и снова пульсировало в мозгу. _Какого хуя происходит?_ Суини глубоко вдохнул и постарался очистить сознание от этих эмоций, напомнив себе, что все нереально, они не принадлежат ему и не имеют значения. Но паника была настолько сильна, что затопила его с головой. А Суини прекрасно знал, что Тень не стал бы впадать в панику. Происходило что-то очень нехорошее.

Суини бросился бежать раньше, чем успел подумать. Позже он бы сказал себе, что Тень заставил его, но на самом деле было сложно сказать, где кончалась паника Тени и начинался ужас Суини. К тому времени, как он добежал до лобби отеля, грохот в груди совершенно точно принадлежал ему. Он бешено заозирался, но Тени словно след простыл. За неимением лучшего плана Суини, выругавшись, выбежал на улицу, и именно тогда он услышал звуки борьбы. Смачный хруст костей от удара, вскрик, придушенный стон. В переулке за углом он увидел Тень, тот лежал на земле, закрывая руками лицо, его пальцы были в крови. Его окружало трое мужчин, они пинали его по ребрам, спине, животу. Суини налетел на них, даже не обратив внимания на то, что все они были одинаково одеты. Он на секунду замешкался, а затем его кулак впечатался в чье-то лицо, и недавний страх тут же превратился в ярость.

Тень не понимал, что происходит, пока не открыл глаза и не увидел уже знакомые ему ботинки. Удары и пинки прекратились. Во рту была кровь, и он был почти уверен, что ему сломали нос, но все что имело значение — это ощущение чистого, незамутненного восторга. Оно прошило его, как луч света, острый, горячий и полный сильнейшей энергии. Это был гнев, да. Но какой же охуенный! Еле поднявшись на ноги, Тень увидел Суини, который яростно ударил ближайшего к нему мужика по лицу. Вот только это было не лицо. Просто безликое кровавое месиво. Все они окружили Суини, пока он раздавал тумаки направо и налево, выкрикивая ругательства. Двое против трех — теперь это было больше похоже на честный бой, и Тень забыл о панике, которая охватила его несколько мгновений назад. Ее смыло яркой, жгучей, ликующей яростью в лице Суини. Тень позволил себе окунуться в это ощущение, почувствовать, как оно придало ему сил, как те возвращались с каждым ударом под звуки ломающихся под его кулаками тел. Очень скоро стало ясно, что они победили. Эти существа — кем бы они ни были — теперь убегали. Суини пытался их догнать, но, как только эти твари достигли конца аллеи, раздался странный хлопок, и они исчезли. Суини пробормотал что-то на старом гэльском. Его плечи поднимались и опускались в такт тяжелому дыханию. Пространство вокруг них казалось странно тихим, шум улиц доносился издалека, похожее на шипение старого радио. Успокоившись, Тень почувствовал, как энергия, наполнявшая его секунду назад, начала испаряться. На передний план снова пришла боль. Он поморщился от лишнего движения, ощутив ушибы на ребрах и спине. Подбитый глаз начал опухать. Суини растирал челюсть разбитыми в кровь костяшками.

— Какого хуя они хотели? — мрачно спросил он, глядя на Тень.

Тот лишь горько рассмеялся и саркастично ответил:

— Они не сказали.

Это была правда. По всей видимости Техномальчик бросил попытки вести светские беседы. Казалось, он атаковал всякий раз, когда Тень был один. Он счел это хорошим знаком.

— Хорошо, что я был рядом, иначе бы тебе крышка. — Суини смотрел прямо перед собой, стоя в тени и наблюдая за городом. — Хреновый из тебя телохранитель. Не можешь справиться с парочкой громил.

Тень криво улыбнулся, но не стал возражать. Часть его знала, что Суини был прав. Он испугался, по крайней мере на какое-то мгновение точно, и помнил, что скорее всего Суини об этом тоже знал. В любом случае он слишком устал, чтобы спорить.

— Спасибо. За мной должок.

Затем Суини повернулся, и Тень удивился, заметив выражение его лица. Словно вспышка, которая исчезла сразу, как появилась. Он бы не обратил внимания, если бы не шлейф из эмоции, тянущийся за ней. Суини волновался, и за беспокойством, на мгновение повисшим между ними, Тень ощутил мягкость и оказался совершенно к ней не готов. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но ничего толкового не приходило на ум. Суини смерил его подозрительным взглядом, к нему вернулось хладнокровие, момент был упущен.

— Мне надо выпить, — прорычал он и ринулся к свету, исчезая в толпе. Тень пошел следом.


	7. День десятый

Суини проснулся с головной болью и сразу же понял, что она не его. То, как быстро он теперь мог понять разницу, раздражало. Заставляло переживать, что связь становится крепче.

Он принял душ, с осторожностью омывая порезы на руках и лице и болезненный плафон под глазом. На прикроватной тумбе оставался нарезанный кусочками бургер, и он съел его вместо завтрака. Мотель, в котором они остановились, был вполне приличный, так что ему удалось раздобыть сносный кофе, приправив его остатками виски из фляжки. Головная боль все не проходила.

Он посмотрел телик, выпил еще кофе, продолжая ждать. Боль никуда не девалась. Он какое-то время пошатался по району, выкурил парочку сигарет и затем еще немного повтыкал в телевизор. Боль все не уходила. Среда еще спал, перед этим ясно дав понять, что не стоит его беспокоить, и Суини оставалось только ждать. Он вспомнил тот небольшой вчерашний парк, но пульсация в голове была такой сильной, что он едва ли мог расслабиться. Его мутило. Раздражение росло с каждой минутой, и в конце концов он решил встретиться с проблемой лицом к лицу.

Дверь в номер была заперта, но разве это когда-то его останавливало? Внутри царил раздражающий порядок. Кровать была заправлена, одежда аккуратно лежала на комоде. Из ванной донесся усталый голос Тени:

— Кто здесь?

Суини хотел было заставить его понервничать, но боль так сильно стучала в висках, что он быстро отмел эту мысль и подошел к двери в ванную.

— Это я, — коротко сказал он.

Повисло молчание. Суини слышал только, как бежит вода.

— Что тебе нужно?

— А ты как думаешь? Пришел спинку потереть. У тебя ебучая мигрень или что? Достала меня, сил нет.

— О, ну прости. Наверное, тебе сейчас очень тяжело, — совершенно неискренне отозвался Тень.

Суини подпер стену и помассировал лоб пальцами.

— Слушай, я просто хочу, чтобы она прекратилась. — Снова молчание. — Тебе принести что-нибудь? Не знаю, Адвил или еще чего?

Тень не отвечал, и Суини сразу почувствовал, как начинает раздражаться.

— Нет, у меня есть. — И чуть погодя: — Но спасибо.

Суини прикрыл глаза и уже не первый раз задался вопросом, какого хуя он делает. Он чувствовал, как вымотался Тень, и прекрасно знал, что тот не выспался.

— До этого я не чувствовал ничего физического, — сказал Тень. — Значит, что-то меняется?

Впервые за долгое время они открыто заговорили об их общей проблеме. Суини ощутил, как напрягаются плечи, и ему захотелось немедленно уйти отсюда.

— Прости, — машинально извинился он. — Просто если ты чувствуешь головную боль, это что-то новенькое.

Суини подумал про фингал под глазом.

— Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь от меня? Что-то такое же физическое?

Тень помолчал, обдумывая вопрос.

— Нет, но чувствую, как ты злишься, — рассмеялся он. Смех отскочил эхом от стен ванной. Суини видел, как стелется по полу пар от двери.

— Да ладно.

Он сполз по стене и уселся на задницу возле двери, скрестив ноги и откинув голову назад. Где-то внутри зарождалось спокойствие, головная боль медленно утихала. Горячий душ очевидно начал помогать.

— Знаешь, что я ненавижу больше всего? — спросил Суини скорее в никуда. — То, как охуенно сильно ты скучаешь по мертвой жене.

Молчание тяжелым грузом повисло в воздухе, но в этот раз Суини не хотел никого оскорбить. Он продолжил:

— Как ты это терпишь? Эта хуйня тебе еще не надоела?

За дверью раздался звук льющейся воды.

— Да, думаю, иногда это доставляет неудобства.

— Я не это имел в виду, — начал Суини, а потом замолчал, не зная, как продолжить. Он хотел сказать, что все это слишком, переживать о ком-то настолько сильно. Хотел спросить, как ему удается держаться. Как можно любить кого-то, зная, что однажды потеряешь этого человека, или он тебя предаст, или уйдет. Зачем подвергать себя таким страданиям?

Тень молчал. Боль тем временем почти испарилась, вместо нее на свои законные места возвращалась безмятежность.

— Это часть любви, — просто ответил Тень. — Иногда она ранит.

Суини закрыл глаза и уронил голову на руки. Он наконец-то нашел повод, чтобы задать вопрос, который донимал его последние несколько дней.

— Что будем делать, если эта связь не пройдет?

Он услышал, как Тень вздохнул. Перед глазами стояла картинка: мускулистое тело в ванне, мокрое и блестящее от пота, темные пятна кровоподтеков на и без того темной коже, рельефные мышцы живота, крутой изгиб бедер, ложбинка, которая вела к… Суини зажмурился, чувствуя, как в животе затягивается тугой узел. Он был зол на себя.

— Ну, тогда мы просто будем лучше понимать друг друга.

Суини поднялся на ноги, чтобы уйти. В голове наконец-то прояснилось. Маленькие радости жизни.

— Я позвоню, как Среда соберется, — сказал он, но остановился, когда открылась дверь в ванную.

Оттуда осторожно, окаймленный паром, вышел Тень, придерживая висящее вокруг бедер полотенце. Он, очевидно, все еще испытывал боль и не обратил внимания на пустой взгляд Суини.

— Да, хорошо.

Тень сел на дальнюю кровать спиной к Суини и взял вещи с комода. Одной рукой. Другую он прижимал к себе. Суини наблюдал за его неловкими попытками натянуть трусы, одновременно удерживая полотенце, и не заметил, что Тень смотрит на него.

— Может, выйдешь?

Суини моргнул и слегка отшатнулся, качнувшись на пятках.

— Э-э, да… Ладно… Проехали.

Он развернулся и снова направился к двери, уже по другой причине.

— Стой, подожди. Помоги мне.

Суини замер на месте, проклиная себя за мысли, которые пронеслись в голове. Он изо всех сил пытался подумать о каких-нибудь других вещах. Почувствовать что угодно другое. _Блядь, если Тень узнает об этом, придется его убить. Или себя. Одно из двух._

Он неуверенно глянул назад. Полотенце лежало на кровати. Тень стоял в трусах, держа в руке футболку. Суини пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.

— Поможешь? Руку не могу поднять.

— Чего?

Тень снова устало потряс футболкой.

— Я еле ее снял.

До Суини наконец дошло, что от него хотят, но легче ему от этого не стало. Он изучил лицо Тени на предмет шуток или сарказма, но тот просто выглядел уставшим. _Ладно, похоже, он ни о чем не догадался._

— Думаю, я помял пару ребер, — сказал Тень, бросив злополучную футболку на кровать.

Суини подошел и осторожно взял ее, словно она вот-вот оттяпает ему полруки. Тень не шевелился, только поднял здоровую руку. Стараясь соблюдать дистанцию, Суини накинул на нее футболку и помог натянуть на тело.

— Врач нужен? — непроизвольно спросил он.

Тень посмотрел вниз на ребра, по потемневшей и воспаленной коже расползалась гематома. Его лицо впрочем выглядело лучше, чем вчера, отек почти спал, порезы и ссадины зажили. Суини потянул за ворот футболки, стараясь не задеть раны, чтобы Тень просунул голову.

— Нет, само пройдет. Но пока что я мало чем могу помочь.

Суини не удержался и хмыкнул.

— Ничего нового.

Дальше было сложнее. Суини продолжал оттягивать футболку, пока они оба таращились на больную руку Тени.

— Ты можешь…

— Нет. Может, лучше…

— Не так.

— Или давай я…

— Ай, блядь! Нет!

Суини даже не заметил, как близко они теперь стояли друг к другу. Он почти неосознанно прикоснулся к Тени, придерживая его локоть и осторожно просовывая в рукав. Он был так сосредоточен, что не обратил внимания на губы Тени в опасной близости от своей шеи. Не обратил внимания, каким податливым тот стал, как легко позволил Суини трогать и одевать себя. Как все это время Тень внимательно за ним наблюдал. Поэтому он немного удивился, когда все эти вещи обрушились на него в один момент. Что было еще более удивительным — это зарождающееся посреди всего этого чувство. Сильное, но неуловимое. Бьющее куда-то под дых любопытство. Желание.

Он тут же отпустил руку Тени.

_О._

_О-хо-хо, это что-то новенькое…_

Суини медленно отступил на безопасное расстояние, но эхо чужих мыслей до сих пор звенело в ушах.

Он улыбнулся. Даже если Тень понял, что только что произошло, то не подал виду. Суини медлил, пытаясь уловить отголосок еще чего-нибудь, еще одну тоненькую нить…

— Ладно, дальше я сам, так что ты это…

Тень помахал рукой, мол, можешь идти, и потянулся за джинсами, снова поворачиваясь к Суини спиной. Тот задумчиво пожевал губу и покачался на пятках.

— Да, да, конечно, как скажешь.

И не сдвинулся с места. Тень посмотрел на него через плечо.

— Встретимся у машины.

Суини снова улыбнулся, но на этот раз это была знающая улыбка, та, что медленно возникает в уголках губ, становясь все шире и шире.

— Ага. Встретимся. Но ты поторапливайся, дорогуша, времени в обрез.


	8. День двенадцатый

Из всех баров, где Тень до этого бывал, этот был лучшим. Небольшой и не слишком многолюдный. Приглушенный свет создавал уютную атмосферу, и благодаря простеньким светильникам это не так сильно бросалось в глаза. Знакомая музыка не раздражала и не казалась заезженной. Столы выглядели чистыми, и выпивку здесь приносили на салфетке. Увидев цены, Тень обрадовался, что счет оплачивать не ему, подозревая, что он тут такой не один.

Они выпили по третьей, и Среда наконец открыл счет, который продолжил пополнять, медленно продвигаясь по карте бара. Тень потягивал какую-то темную, похожую на сироп бурду, когда восторженному Среде принесли ярко-розовое нечто, смутно напоминающее дайкири. Тень думал, что Суини не захочет присоединиться, но вскоре выяснил, что для ирландца бухло оставалось бухлом, даже если смешать его с гренадином и налить в модный стакан.

«Самое время притормозить и отпраздновать», — сказал им Среда. Все складывалось крайне удачно, так что они все заслужили небольшой отпуск, особенно Тень и его помятые ребра. «Устроим мальчишник», — с улыбкой сказал он, что всколыхнуло в памяти Тени кое-что совсем другое и не то чтобы приятное. Но, как выяснилось, ему даже нравилось, несмотря на то, что среди этих гораздо более молодых, хорошо одетых и состоятельных посетителей он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Так или иначе, Среда выглядел непринужденно, так что Тень тоже попытался расслабиться. Он представил, как Лора в его голове говорит: _«Не переживай, малыш, они все равно все засранцы»._

Среда о чем-то вещал последние десять минут, его монолог изобиловал фразами, которые почти наверняка имели двойной смысл. Тень почти сразу потерял нить разговора, но старикан, похоже, был рад продолжать трындеть. Внимание Тени переключилось на выпивку в стакане, на то, как свет играл на ее темной поверхности. Когда он поднял взгляд, то заметил, что Суини пристально на него смотрит. Он ссутулился, налегая на крохотный столик, и наверно выглядел бы неуклюже, но в выражении его лица было что-то спокойное. Заметив, что Тень тоже смотрит, он просто молча улыбнулся. Тень отвернулся, все еще ощущая на себе его взгляд. Среда так и продолжал болтать.

Тело пронзил неприятный импульс, и Тень сначала не понял, что именно это за чувство, решив, что оно принадлежит Суини. Оно не жалило, как тревога. Не было похоже ни на страх, который бы он сразу же узнал, ни на дискомфорт от чужого назойливого взгляда. Чувство, с которым он был близко знаком, и которое впоследствии научился использовать в своих интересах. Легко быть мошенником, когда знаешь, что все смотрят на тебя. Он был вынужден признать, что это чувство определенно принадлежало ему, и знающий блеск в глазах Суини говорил о том, что он тоже его ощущает.

—…и этого им никогда не понять, — усмехнувшись, закончил разглагольствовать Среда. — Еще по одной?

Он поднялся из-за стола, не дожидаясь ответа, поймал взгляд самой симпатичной официантки и зашептал ей что-то, и той пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать. Тень наблюдал за ними, пытаясь игнорировать Суини, который до сих пор на него таращился.

— Ты что-то слишком напряжен, сахарочек. Хочешь, поговорим об этом?

Тень коротко улыбнулся и сделал глоток.

— Я думал, как раз этого ты делать не хочешь.

— Ага, но потом ты добавил интриги.

Тень бросил взгляд на Среду, который, похоже, не торопился возвращаться, и допил остатки бухла в стакане.

— Давай не будем.

Он пытался думать о чем угодно другом, но Суини занимал собой все доступное пространство. Куда бы Тень ни посмотрел, он везде видел эту ухмылку. Было совершенно очевидно, что Суини не отвалит, так что Тень попытался закрыться или хотя бы оттолкнуть чужие эмоции. Разумеется, эффект вышел абсолютно противоположный.

Он вспомнил Лору, тот раз, когда он попытался вытащить ее на свидание. Он выбрал место наподобие этого, думал, ей понравится намек на то, что у него есть деньги и он готов потратить их на нее. Она посмеялась над претенциозностью заведения, но согласилась остаться на один коктейль.

Они сели в темном углу, и он смотрел, как она пьет свою ром-колу через трубочку, глядя на него в ответ. Это был странный, полный неловкости период их отношений, когда ты уже видел человека без одежды, но понятия не имел, что он о тебе думал. Когда был уверен, чего хочешь, но вслух сказать об этом было до сих пор страшновато, несмотря на то, что ты в деталях помнил, как выглядело ее тело, а она знала, как заставить тебя кончить. Он наблюдал за ней тогда с нерешительным любопытством, пытаясь угадать, о чем она думает по ее манере держать стакан, и вдруг понял, что убил бы за то, чтобы вернуть те драгоценные моменты. За то, как она смотрела на него: немного хищно, насмешливо и проницательно… Это заставляло его чувствовать…

К реальности его вернули толчок и что-то холодное, хлестнувшее прямо в лицо. Какой-то мужик пытался устоять на ногах, его бухло летело во все стороны. Он даже не понял, что произошло. Тень неверяще на него уставился, чувствуя, как по щеке медленно стекает пиво.

_Просто повернись и извинись. Просто повернись, прямо сейчас, извинись передо мной, и я забью…_ Он повторял это про себя, как мантру. _Будь благоразумен, мужик, просто скажи, что тебе жаль, и я не стану возникать…_

Но мужик не обернулся. Он просто пошел дальше, слишком пьяный, чтобы даже заметить поднимающегося с места Тень.

— Эй, смотри под ноги.

Он сказал это настолько вежливо, насколько позволял бушующий внутри гнев. Мужик медленно повернулся, пролив остатки пива на пол. По его усмехающейся роже сразу стало понятно, что извиняться он не собирается.

— Почему бы тебе не отъебаться, ебаный ты…

Тень увидел, как мимо пролетел кулак Суини, с хрустом врезавшись в морду пьяного мужика. Казалось, весь бар замер, когда тот сначала споткнулся, а затем упал, выронив пивной стакан. Это был нокаут. Когда тело грянулось на пол, его друзья резко повскакивали с мест. Присутствующие задержали дыхание. Суини улыбнулся и начал расстегивать пиджак.

— Ну ладно, парни, давайте по одному. Закончим с этим.

Тень толком не отразил, что было дальше, все произошло слишком быстро. Мужики из бара разом кинулись на Суини, Тень не видел, сколько их там. Суини просто опустил голову и с ревом набросился на них. Он был как минимум на фут выше их всех. В последующей заварушке стало ясно, что никто из этих парней раньше не участвовал в настоящей драке. Они отваливались от Суини, как мокрые половики, пока тот уклонялся от каждого удара, возвращаясь с убойными апперкотами. Все закончилось за считанные секунды. Напуганные и окровавленные мужики поползли к двери, бросив своего друга валяться в ногах Суини, который стоял в полной тишине и наблюдал, как они улепетывают вдоль по улице.

Тень тоже смотрел, но видел только Суини. Видел, как напрягались его оголенные предплечья, когда тот сжимал и разжимал кулаки, видел его кровавый оскал, блеск в глазах, и на мгновение подумал, что снова ринется вперед. Инстинкты кричали ему «Дотянись, дотронься! Останови его». И он почти сделал это, когда Суини повернулся к нему — выражение его лица тут же поменялось, стало не таким жестким, ушла жестокость, оставив только ухмылку и блеск в глазах.

Тень был потрясен, у него буквально перехватило дыхание от чувства, которое нахлынуло, стоило Суини двинуться в его сторону; небывалого по силе чувства собственничества, какого-то яростного осознания того, что ты защитил нечто, что без малейших сомнений принадлежит тебе.

Будто остолбенев, он мог только смотреть, как Суини дотянулся до его лица и положил ладонь ему на шею, вынуждая отклонить голову.

— Больше никогда не говори, что я ничего для тебя не делаю, сладкий.

Поцелуй был короткий, кровавый и грубый. Суини вжался в него лицом, удерживая за подбородок, но стоило ему отстраниться, Тень неожиданно почувствовал себя невероятно уязвимым. Суини уже возвращался к столу, чтобы забрать пиджак. Среда наблюдал за ними из бара. Встретившись взглядом с Тенью, он подмигнул ему и отсалютовал бокалом.

— Буду ждать вас снаружи, сучки, — сказал Суини и прикурил сигарету, переступив через какого-то бессознательного мужика. Проходя мимо Тени, он улыбнулся и добавил: — Но можете не торопиться.


	9. День четырнадцатый

Поток прозвищ продолжался. Тень привык к ругани со стороны Суини, но обычно это был мат, преимущественно на гэльском. А вот к тому, чтобы двухметровый ирландец звал тебя «дорогуша», «милый», «сладкий», а один раз даже «пирожочек» — нет. Это было дико даже по меркам Суини, и Тень подозревал, что тот терялся и просто говорил первое, что приходило в голову.

Они не обсуждали случившееся в баре. Оно постоянно висело над Тенью мертвым весом, он напрягался, стоило Суини просто посмотреть на него.

Это начинало раздражать. Плюс ко всему, каждый раз, когда чужое сознание врывалось в его собственное, Тень слышал только либо обрывки смеха, либо видел поцелуй, проигранный с точки зрения Суини. Как будто тот не давал ему забыть. За неимением другого выхода Тени оставалось рефлексировать. Во время долгих поездок или перед сном он ловил себя на том, что вспоминает то накатившее чувство, когда все произошло.

Сначала воспоминание вызвало гнев. Ощущение принадлежности кому-то даже просто в чужом сознании вызывало отторжение.

Мысль о таком властном и ревнивом Суини будоражила внутри что-то неприятное. Он никогда не был принимающей стороной, когда дело касалось чего-то материального и примитивного. Даже Лора, которая, он был уверен, любила его настолько сильно, насколько вообще могла что-то любить (по крайней мере раз в жизни), не вызывала у него такое… такое… Он пытался понять, что он чувствовал, но чем больше думал об этом (а в тот день он мало о чем думал, кроме этого), тем сильнее ощущал внутренние перемены. Перемены весьма конкретные, если точнее. Сладкий, еле заметный зов. Просыпающееся искушение.

Он знал, что Суини это тоже видит. Знал по тому, как долго тот задерживался на нем взглядом или вставал рядом немного ближе обычного. Говнюк похоже все это время торчал у него в голове. Его широкая улыбка не оставляла сомнений. Тени становилось дурно от попыток контролировать каждую эмоцию. Все, чего он хотел, это свалить из поля зрения Суини, но Среда ясно дал понять, что это невозможно. У них снова не было выбора. И внезапно снова не было времени отдохнуть.

Сейчас Тень уже точно уверился, что старик делал это специально, и впервые задумался, не собрать ли ему манатки и не свалить? Правда, потом он вспомнил, что эта херня последует за ним, неважно, как далеко он уйдет. И к тому же, куда ему идти? _Потерпи_ , сказал он себе той ночью. _Суини скоро надоест творить херню, и все забудется. Просто потерпи._

Все случилось в каком-то стремном минимарте. Тень торчал у холодильника с напитками, пытаясь решить, какую вырвиглазную фруктовую бурду ему взять, когда почувствовал, что Суини подошел сзади. В последнее время это стало уже привычным: он едва ли прикасался, но стоял достаточно близко, чтобы Тень спиной ощущал исходящее от него тепло. И молчал.

— Ты не против? — огрызнулся Тень.

Ответа не последовало, Суини продолжал стоять над душой. Тень практически видел его ухмылку.

Возможно, сегодня ему стоило поменять тактику? Потому что игнор не помогал.

Он улыбнулся, подумав о том, чтобы решить все проблемы кулаками, это всегда дарило такую эмоциональную разрядку. Но нет. Не здесь. Он заметил дробовик под прилавком у кассира. _Я не собираюсь подыхать из-за такой херни._

Суини начал хихикать. Тень почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

— Вперед, здоровяк. Я не прочь размяться.

— Ты должен уйти, — спокойно ответил Тень. — Сейчас.

Он услышал, как Суини цокнул языком и сдвинулся с места. Наверняка засунул руки в карманы, качнулся на пятках, вытянувшись во весь рост. Чуть нахально откинул голову, как он обычно это делал, скривил губы. Что-то внутри дало слабину. Он мгновенно понял, в чем дело.

— Давай, детка, не ломайся. Я буду нежным.

Тень резко вдохнул. _Потерпи. Вымотай его. Все хорошо._ Он взял банку, что стояла ближе всех, и направился к кассе. Суини пошел следом.

— Я знаю, что ты думаешь обо мне, — тихо сказал он, пока Тень расплачивался; он наклонился к самому уху, однако не рискнул прикоснуться. — Давай просто поебемся и покончим с этим.

Кассир вскинул бровь, но ничего не сказал, протягивая сдачу. Тень бросил на него, как он понадеялся, благодарный взгляд. _Не заводи его._ Хотя вряд ли это что-то изменит. Тень чувствовал, как неудержимое веселье Суини покалывает кожу, словно брызги ледяной воды, стекающие вдоль позвоночника. Его сердце в ответ застучало быстрее.

— Отличная идея, пошли, выйдем. — Суини осклабился и пошел следом за Тенью на парковку. — Всегда рад подышать воздухом.

Только сейчас, присев на капот машины, Тень решился посмотреть Суини в глаза. Он сделал глоток той бурды, что купил в магазине, и сощурился.

— Я клянусь, я тебя прикончу.

Несмотря на растущее напряжение в груди, его голос был спокоен. Суини снова ухмыльнулся, показав зубы. Он стоял прямо напротив, выпятив грудь.

— Ну не будь таким, дорогуша.

Суини шагнул к нему, и Тень напрягся. Чужое чувство накатывало, как в приступ, волна за волной, не давая продохнуть.

_Просто дай мне секунду. В одиночестве. Это все, чего я хочу._

— Я серьезно. Я не могу сейчас.

Тень почувствовал, как радость Суини вспыхнула и начала разгораться.

_Вот чего он хочет — заставить тебя чувствовать дискомфорт. Он тащится от этого._

Тень слабо улыбнулся. Одна очень противоречивая мысль начала заполнять его сознание. Он поставил банку на землю.

— А знаешь что? Хорошо. Отлично. Я понял. Давай сделаем это.

Суини продолжил улыбаться, но Тень почувствовал дрожь сомнения за его ухмылкой.

— Да? Отлично, поехали.

Он сделал шаг к машине, на ходу доставая ключи из кармана, но Тень перегородил ему дорогу.

— Ты куда?

На этот раз улыбка Суини померкла. Он склонил голову в недоумении.

— Обратно в мотель.

Тень помотал головой, посмотрел пристально.

— Нет, здесь нормально. В машине. — Тень подошел ближе. — Сейчас.

Суини пришлось посмотреть вниз, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Тень заметил его растерянность и продолжил наступать.

— Я серьезно. Ты никак не угомонишься, так что давай трахнемся. На заднем сидении ебаной тачки. Сейчас.

Суини сглотнул, взгляд метался между глазами и губами Тени. Радость стремительно улетучивалась. И что осталось?

— Давай, покопайся у меня в голове. Все здесь. Я не блефую.

Тень понятия не имел, сможет ли он, но это не имело значения. Дыхание Суини участилось. Он приоткрыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но слов так и не последовало. _Наконец-то._ Тень подался вперед, пока не прижался грудью к груди Суини, почувствовал, как заполошно бьется его сердце. Или это было его собственное? Он не хотел шептать, это получилось само собой:

— Давай, здоровяк. Трахни меня.

Тень не знал, кто сделал первый шаг, чье движение стало отправной точкой, ему даже не дали времени подумать — он почувствовал, как язык Суини проскользнул в его рот, как они столкнулись губами, как чужие ладони обхватили его лицо. От силы столкновения его прижало к машине, и Суини навалился на него всем своим весом. Едва придя в себя, Тень поцеловал его в ответ. И этот поцелуй отличался от того, в баре, намеренно грубого, словно Суини хотел сделать его максимально неприятным. Сейчас он был груб, потому что просто хотел его.

Тень поймал себя на том, что сжимает в пальцах рубашку Суини, притягивая ближе. Нервы были на пределе. Суини раздвинул ногой его бедра, и Тень толкнулся вперед, втираясь членом в подставленное бедро. Все заняло несколько секунд и закончилось так же внезапно, как и началось.

Суини вытер рот, тяжело и рвано дыша. Тень, внезапно лишившись близости, все еще опирался на капот тачки, член в штанах неприятно пульсировал. Они очень долго молчали, и в этой тишине Тень попытался прощупать сознание Суини, чтобы понять, какого хрена только что произошло, но Суини закрылся. Все исчезло, его рот, этот бешеный напор и ощущение его похоти. Тень моргнул и встал ровно. Они со Суини посмотрели друг на друга, и тот первым нарушил молчание, тихо сказав:

— Я поведу.

Тень ждал очередной надменной выходки, но так и не дождался. Никакого высокомерия. Никакого триумфального вида. Суини шел к машине, словно был глубоко обижен чем-то, медленно сел за руль, взгляд точно перед собой, руки крепко сжали руль. За неимением других вариантов Тень молча пошел следом. Он ждал, что Суини заведет тачку, но тот сидел и не двигался. Краем глаза Тень видел, как двигались желваки на его скулах, и неожиданно для себя понял, что ему не хватает их связи. Цвета его настроения, направления его мыслей. Знания, что делать дальше. Это одиночество внутри, которым он так дорожил, теперь казалось невыносимым. Он неосознанно потянулся к Суини и накрыл ладонью пальцы, крепко сжимающие руль. Никто из них не поднял взгляда. Суини не сбросил его руку. Тень почувствовал, как хватка под его ладонью начала ослабевать.

Выдох. Оказывается, все это время Суини сдерживал дыхание.

— Ладно… Хорошо… — сказал он в пространство, будто говорил сам с собой.

Он снова глубоко вдохнул и сжал руль. Пальцы под ладонью Тени напряглись, но несильно, беззлобно, не пытаясь оттолкнуть. Затем он все-таки убрал руку, завел двигатель и выехал с парковки.


	10. День пятнадцатый

Под его руками была кровь. Он не видел, но ощущал гладкую поверхность, отчаянно пытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, но не мог. В носу осел запах разложения, похожий на чернозем и гниющие фрукты. Куда он направлялся? Тень не знал, но чувство падения тяготило, словно цемент.

_Вставай, выбирайся, шевелись, шевелись, копай._

Внезапно он осознал, что лежит на спине, а плотные комья горькой земли забиваются в глаза и рот. Он вцепился пальцами во влажную, рыхлую черноту, пытаясь выбраться на воздух. Он едва ли мог дышать из-за крови, земли и давления на грудь.

Тень почувствовал, как пальцы вырвались на поверхность, и яркий свет ударил ему в глаза. Он сжал кулак и ударил, затем еще раз и еще, увеличивая зияющую дыру на ним.

Тень не помнил, как это произошло, но через мгновение он уже сидел на земле. Он взглянул вниз на свои ладони и предплечья, и они были абсолютно чистыми — ни следа грязи или крови, которые он ощущал несколько секунд назад. Секунд ли? Или прошло несколько дней?

— Привет, малыш.

Лора сидела на их кровати. Тень — на полу. На ней было платье, в котором ее хоронили, то самое, которое она купила на распродаже, когда они ездили отдыхать на запад. Она надела его всего один раз, а потом возненавидела. Тень был уверен, что Одри знала об этом, когда выбрала его для службы.

— Она нехило так злилась, — сказала Лора на грани сочувствия. — Наверно я бы поступила так же.

— Ты можешь читать мысли? — спросил Тень.

Лора рассмеялась, и смех этот был безрадостный.

— Конечно, могу, малыш. Всегда могла.

Она вдруг оказалась совсем рядом. Вернее, он оказался вместе с ней на кровати. На той, где она трахала _его_ … Тень хотел поцеловать ее, но она выглядела такой тусклой и неживой, словно вот-вот растворится в воздухе. Этот образ отпечатался где-то в затылке.

— Не злись, малыш.

Ее голос был мягок и спокоен, она коснулась ладонью его щеки. Нежно, так, как она никогда не делала при жизни. Это была не его Лора. Тень посмотрел наверх и увидел дерево цвета слоновой кости вдалеке, его извилистые ветви тянулись до самого потолка их дома и пронизывали его насквозь. Не-Лора все еще сидела рядом, смотрела на него. Тени хотелось схватить ее и убежать. Дерево увеличивалось.

— Нам нужно уходить, — еле прошептал он, в горло словно напихали гвоздей. Он попробовал снова: — Лора, идем со мной!

Не-Лора оглянулась и начала исчезать. В уголке ее рта была кровь. На горле и руках выступили синяки. Дерево заскрипело, разрастаясь, потянулось к ним своими острыми щупальцами. Тень увидел разгорающееся пламя вдалеке. Он знал, что будет дальше. Такое уже было.

— Лора!

Теперь звук пропал вовсе. Он знал, что пытался сказать, но не мог докричаться до нее. Не-Лора не двигалась. Она просто сидела на их кровати, пока дерево заполняло комнату, пробираясь к ней. К кровати. _Она ведь трахала его еще где-то, да?_ Господи Иисусе! Почему он подумал об этом сейчас? Им нужно уходить. Пламя становилось ярче. Нужно идти. Он не может снова ее оставить. Почему она не двигается? Не-Лора меркла, ее кожа стала практически прозрачной. Она улыбалась. Почему она не двигается?! Тень пытался подняться, но тело не слушалось его. Голос раздастся в любой момент… В любую секунду… ПОЧЕМУ ОНА НЕ ДВИГАЕТСЯ?!

— ТЕНЬ!

Вокруг темнота, темнота, темнота. Где Лора? Где комната? Дерево? Огонь? Почему он не может вдохнуть? _Какого хуя я не могу вдохнуть?!_

— Тень! Проснись!

Он барахтался в темноте, бешено отбиваясь от нее. Ему было так жарко. Он не мог понять, где находится, почему вокруг ничего нет. Он колотил воздух снова и снова, вот только не мог вдохнуть его.

— Иисусе! Да угомонись ты, говнюк!

Внезапно Тень что-то ударил. Что-то осязаемое. Он снова замахнулся, уже зная, куда бить. Раздался влажный хруст, и кто-то заорал:

— БЛЯДЬ!

А потом кромешная темнота, словно молотом, ударила Тень в грудь. Он упал на спину, ударился затылком о подушку и вспомнил, что лежал на кровати, но не на той, что видел во сне… Во сне? Лора? Дерево? Кровь? Это все сон… Это был ебаный сон…

Его бока что-то сдавило и прижало руки к матрасу. Сознание быстро прояснялось, и он уловил ощущение чужих пальцев на коже. И что-то еще. Чей-то вес, давящий сверху, кто-то сидел на нем, сжимая бедра ногами. Однако ощущение не вызвало страха. Среди всего этого замешательства, темноты, ужаса и пустоты у него наконец-то было нечто теплое, осязаемое, то, что вытащило его из кошмара.

Реальность обрушилась на него в одну секунду. Номер в мотеле, дорога, Среда. Бар и драка. Суини. Поцелуй… Он чувствовал себя почти… в безопасности…

— Да проснись уже, убогий.

Перед глазами немного прояснилось, и Тень увидел лицо Суини, нависшее над ним. Впалые глаза, разбитый нос и открытый рот, выхваченные из темноты красным светом электронных часов, которые мигали где-то сбоку. Без четырех минут полночь.

— Я проснулся, — хрипло сказал он, ожидая, что голос снова подведет.

Суини все еще держал его руки.

— Ты меня разбудил своим кошмаром. Какая-то лютая поебень тебе снится, конечно.

Тень уставился в темные провалы, где должны были быть глаза Суини.

— Да. Бывает.

— Еще по морде мне дал, — проворчал Суини, и Тень заметил, как тот тронул языком уголок рта, и как в темноте что-то влажно блеснуло. — Благо, я в хорошем настроении, а то бы навалял тебе.

Тень пару секунд молчал, обдумывая происходящее.

— В хорошем настроении? Вломился ко мне в номер, сидишь на мне.

Суини хмыкнул.

— Ну, ты был не в себе. Это для твоей же безопасности.

Тень почувствовал, что хватка на запястьях ослабла. И в момент, когда Суини его отпустил, он осознал, насколько ему жарко, и как сильно он вспотел. Во рту до сих пор чувствовался привкус адреналина, и только сейчас напряжение в плечах и шее начало медленно растворяться. Сердце стучало в грудную клетку, как в барабан. Должно быть, Суини чувствовал все это. Возможно, чувствует до сих пор.

— Извини за лицо, — сказал Тень.

Суини выпрямился и сел на пятки, все еще сжимая его бедра.

— Все нормально, уже не болит. Я же сказал, тебе повезло.

Тень слабо улыбнулся. Теперь, когда он снова мог двигаться, он вытянул руки и размялся, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Случайно задел колено Суини. Он не знал, как долго длилось это прикосновение, но точно знал, что руку он убрал не сразу. Суини над ним немного подвинулся.

— Как ты, в порядке? — тихо спросил он.

Тень кивнул, а потом понял, что они сидят в темноте.

— Да. Думаю, да.

Его собственный голос казался слабым, выцветшим, слова звучали неубедительно. Тень не чувствовал себя странно, вот так, лежа под Суини, но в то же время это не казалось чем-то нормальным. Очень скоро дрема вовсе спадет, и тогда ему придется решить, какой вариант ему ближе. Умом он уже понимал, какой. Перед внутренним взором начинала закручиваться нить из мыслей и вместе с ней понимание чего-то еще, что совершенно точно принадлежало не ему. Он узнал сознание Суини почти мгновенно, стоило тому проникнуть в его собственное. Только на этот раз он в этом не нуждался. В чужих мыслях не было ничего, что он уже не прочел по его позе. То, как Суини прижимался к нему бедрами, сидя сверху, немного сильнее, чем следовало бы. То, как он потянулся за рукой Тени, когда тот коснулся его колена, но замер на полпути в нерешительности.

— Прости, что разбудил, — посочувствовал Тень. Это было не совсем уместно, но скованность и чувство тревоги Суини требовали каких-нибудь слов. Все эти эмоции странно выглядели на нем. Тень чувствовал, как упорно Суини сопротивлялся им. Как держался из последних сил.

— Да нет, все нормально. Я не спал.

Казалось, Суини расслабился, и ощущение пропало. Он наконец слез с него и присел на край кровати. Тень тоже сел, хотя не знал толком, зачем. Когда тяжесть чужого тела исчезла, он неожиданно почувствовал себя слишком открытым. Они немного помолчали.

— Не спал?

— Неа. Я вообще мало сплю.

— О. Ну, хорошо. Наверно.

— Да… Я лучше это, ну, пойду… ты как, в порядке?

— О, да. В полном. Все нормально.

— Хорошо.

— Отлично.

— Тогда увидимся через пару часов.

— Да.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной.


	11. День шестнадцатый

Коридор, ведущий к номеру Тени, был темный и безлюдный. Суини аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, но не ушел сразу. Вместо этого он уставился на свои пальцы, все еще сжимающие ручку. Где-то справа тихо гудело, возможно, кондиционер или автомат со льдом. В номере неподалеку кто-то смотрел телевизор, Суини слышал приглушенную мелодию какой-то заставки, искаженной временем и местом. Она казалась почти потусторонней. Его до сих пор удивляло, когда мирское на мгновение соскальзывало в божественное, и он вспоминал, кто он на самом деле. Эти пограничные пространства, часы, когда мир становился тонким и хрупким, были для него редкостью. Он так привык обходиться без них, что начинал чувствовать себя виноватым. Он слишком долго прожил в этом времени. Он начал забывать, что это значило. Суини отпустил дверную ручку, но так и не сдвинулся с места. Гул не утихал. Тусклый свет коридорных ламп моргнул и погас.

Суини слизнул подсохшую кровь с разбитой губы. Это был неполноценный удар, Тень едва его задел. Ему повезло. Тень бил на поражение, и будь он в полном сознании, а Суини — чуть менее расторопнее, то выбил бы ему зуб.

Он на мгновение задумался, как бы он поступил в этом случае, зная, что чуть что — сразу бьет в ответ. Вывод, к которому он пришел, его встревожил. Та драка в баре была глупой и безответственной. И оба поцелуя тоже. И, конечно, как все глупые поступки, сначала они таковыми не казались. Но сейчас, стоя ночью в пустом коридоре, тупо пялясь на комнату, в которую он не должен был входить и которую уж точно не должен был покидать, Суини все свои поступки считал глупыми. Это было уже несмешно. Чувствовать, как страх и паника Тени ни с того ни с сего врываются в его сознание, было несмешно. Волноваться за него было несмешно.

_Дерьмо._

Он повел плечами, выпрямился и решительно развернулся. В его номере оставалось виски, и он все еще мог нажраться до беспамятства, чтобы успеть выспаться и протрезветь. Эта мысль обрадовала его, и он бодро взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж. Сосредоточившись на бухле, он даже не потрудился включить свет, когда зашел в номер. Просто сразу направился к бутылке, виски в которой казалось красным в свете часов.

Среда по обыкновению охуенно драматично сидел на краю кровати в полной темноте.

— Ебаный Иисусе! Я мог тебе голову оторвать, идиот!

Суини потянулся включить свет и увидел, как Среда тихо ухмыльнулся, протягивая два стакана. Суини понятия не имел, откуда старикан их вытащил, в номере были только пластиковые одноразовые чашки.

— У меня нет настроения для полуночных сплетен, — мрачно предупредил Суини, но с тоской подумал о бухле и обещании скорой отключки. — Нужна компания? На шоссе полно баб, которые с радостью тебе ее составят за умеренную плату. Ты их по-любому приметил, когда мы заселялись.

Среда раздраженно цокнул языком.

— Садись, выпей. Тебе не помешает.

Суини неуверенно принял стакан, щедро плеснул себе из бутылки и отдал ее Среде, после чего уселся в кресло в углу комнаты и залпом выпил бухло, не сводя взгляда со старика.

— Ну. Я выпил.

Среда внимательно за ним наблюдал, но с каким-то легким весельем на лице. Суини ненавидел такое выражение.

— У тебя напряженный вид, — мягко сказал он, передав бутылку Суини, который снова плеснул себе щедрую порцию, тут же ее пригубил и поморщился.

— Просто царапина. Интересно, блядь, почему у меня такой вид.

Среда медленно поболтал стаканом, давая напитку подышать, после чего сделал маленький глоток.

— Ты очень неожиданно повел себя в баре. Я был удивлен.

Среда не выглядел удивленным. Суини скрипнул зубами, почувствовав приливший к щекам жар. Он хотел выбить это самодовольное выражение из его рожи.

— Не продолжай.

Он хотел, чтобы фраза прозвучала угрожающе, но вышло нечто, похожее на мольбу.

— Ты напрасно все усложняешь, — продолжил Среда. — Хорошим это не кончится.

— Тогда вытащи его из моей ебаной головы! — Суини вскочил с кресла, рука, сжимающая стакан, дрожала от напряжения. — Я знаю, что ты можешь, ублюдок. Знаю, что можешь. Я видел, на что ты способен. Хватит, наигрался! — В глазах защипало, в голове крутилась картинка с закрытой дверью в номер Тени. — Ты просто ебучий кусок дерьма, Гримнир… ебучий… ебучий...

Ему еще никогда не хотелось избить кого-то настолько сильно. Ни одно оскорбление не могло угомонить гнев, который тяжелым комом нарастал в животе. Единственное, что могло помочь, это насилие, и оно единственное было ему недоступно.

Среда медленно встал с кровати. На долю секунды Суини показалось, что он заметил нечто, промелькнувшее во взгляде старика. Что-то древнее, запретное, не предназначенное для посторонних глаз. Пол вдруг ушел из-под ног.

— Прости. Я… Я просто…

Его затошнило от того, что он только что собирался сделать. Язык еле ворочался во рту, в глазах стояла мутная пелена, вместо гнева в животе расплылся жуткий холод. Стакан выскользнул из пальцев и глухо ударился о пол.

_Блядь, что же мне делать?_

Среда неподвижно стоял и смотрел на Суини. Время неприятно растянулось. Он сжал губы и медленно моргнул, будто привыкая к новой реальности. Когда Среда заговорил, эхо от его голоса вибрацией отдалось в голове.

— Ты помнишь, где я нашел тебя?

Суини зажмурился. Холод. Горечь от рвоты. Слишком много рассветов в мокрых шмотках. Грязь. Безымянные люди. Безымянные места.

— Не похоже на сладкую жизнь, да? — продолжил Среда, взглянув на свой стакан. — Вообще на жизнь мало похоже. Я нашел труса в том баре.

Слово вспороло Суини от грудной клетки до паха. Он открыл глаза, ожидая увидеть ярость в лице Среды, ждал, что сейчас ему вырвут сердце, но, конечно, ничего из этого не произошло. Перед ним просто стоял безобидный старик со стаканом виски. Среда улыбнулся, и комната словно облегченно вздохнула.

— Итак! Завтра нужно начать пораньше, так что нам понадобится…

Суини не слушал. Среда снова уселся на кровать и принялся жестикулировать стаканом, резко сменив тему. Суини тоже сел, уперся локтями в колени и попытался придать мыслям какой-никакой порядок. Это было нелегко. Не отдавая себе отчета, он уже вовсю тянулся к Тени, пытался нащупать его след в своем сознании, хотя бы одну мысль, одно крохотное чувство. Хоть на мгновение. Чтобы сосредоточиться на чем-то за пределами _этой комнаты_. Но каким бы образом эта хуйня со связью ни работала, в данным момент она оказалась недоступна. Суини вздохнул и откинулся в кресле. Среда все еще болтал, и он пытался слушать.

Внизу, лежа в темноте своего номера, будучи уже на грани со сном, Тень ощутил одиночество Суини.


	12. День семнадцатый

Наступал вечер, тяжелый и холодный. Что-то северное взошло вместе с луной, принеся с собой прохладу, которая обычно чувствовалась только в горах. Тень проснулся от чего-то, но это был не сон. Холод пробрался под одеяло, укусив за пятки, и когда Тень посмотрел в окно, сквозь которое просматривалось разноцветное небо, он задумался, как долго он тут находился. По ощущениям было еще рано. Часы показывали около шести вечера, но, судя по свету, было намного позже. Его разбудило очередное странное ощущение, а ведь он просто хотел вздремнуть. Воспоминания о вчерашнем сне плавали на задворках сознания, и в груди затаилось тянущее чувство тревоги. Тень потянулся, костяшка в руке отозвалась болью, и он вспомнил еще кое-что. Место холода заняло нечто теплое и успокаивающее.

Устроим выходной, сказал Среда. Больше никуда не поедем сегодня. И если по-честному, у Тени не было ни малейшего желания покидать номер ни сегодня, ни завтра. Еще один потраченный на дорогу день, без цели, без смысла. Еще одна таинственная встреча с кем-то, кто объяснялся шарадами и ебал законы физики. Раньше это хорошо отвлекало, но теперь ему это было не нужно.

Тень включил душ, сидя на бортике ванны и глядя, как течет вода. Он оставил дверь в ванную открытой, чтобы хоть немного прогреть комнату. Когда он встал под струи, вода была почти обжигающей. Тень стиснул зубы, но не дернулся, ощущая, как жар покалывает кожу. Этот дискомфорт по-своему успокаивал.

Когда он вышел из душа во влажную от пара комнату, то почувствовал легкое головокружение. Пульс грохотал в ушах. Он позволил ощущениям взять верх. Спокойный, окутанный влажным теплом, убаюкивающий стук его сердца. Закрыв глаза, Тень лег на кровать.

Он не знал, что из этого пришло первым. Он подумал о Суини, и тогда их связь преодолела разрыв? Или их связь возобновилась и заставила его подумать о Суини? В любом случае, в теплую, мягкую темноту его сознания вторглось чувство. Ощущение настолько уже знакомое, что казалось обыденным. Тень почувствовал, как его разум сместился в сторону, освобождая место для чужих мыслей. Суини был голоден и зол. Эти ощущения обосновались в животе и пояснице, и, когда собственный пустой желудок заурчал, Тень понял, что тоже проголодался. Он попытался вспомнить, что продавалось в автомате в коридоре. Перед глазами то и дело вспыхивали образы, чужие эфемерные ощущения; вид из другого номера, вкус виски и зубной пасты, головная боль в затылке. Лейтмотивом сквозь все это неслась грусть Суини. Тень еще немного посидел, не пытаясь бороться с таким обилием впечатлений. Урчание в животе становилось все громче.

В автомате дохуя всего, если ты, конечно, не предпочитаешь мятные леденцы.

Сдвиг в сознании вышел мягким, но все равно вызвал мурашки, когда чужой разум обратил на себя его внимание. Он хорошо слышал голос Суини среди своих мыслей, будто тот сидел рядом с ним в комнате. Тень осторожно открыл глаза, ожидая, что увидит его. Он сел. И подумал, что делать дальше.

— Как ты это делаешь?

Чтоб я знал. Я вообще без понятия, как вся эта хрень работает.

— Ты говоришь вслух?

Смешок.

Нет, а ты?

Еще один смешок.

Тень нахмурился и попытался говорить про себя.

— Ладно, а так меня слышно?

Да. Будто здесь стоишь.

— Ну, это что-то новенькое.

О да. Просто, блядь, потрясающе.

— Может пригодиться.

В какой вселенной это может пригодиться?

— Можно сэкономить на роуминге.

Тень услышал смех Суини, но тот быстро превратился в шепот и угас. Момент, скорее всего, был упущен, но голос вдруг раздался снова.

Мне надо в чертов душ.

— Ну так сходи.

Чего?

— Душ. Сходи.

Какого хрена ты несешь?

— В душ сходи, блядь! — заорал Тень на весь номер уже без былого энтузиазма.

Повисло молчание. Тень чувствовал, как растерянность Суини нарастала, а затем в один миг лопнула.

А, вон оно что… Ясно… Я понял…

— Ты не думал, что хочешь в душ, да?

Не сознательно.

— Значит, я могу читать все твои мысли?

Похоже на то. Блядь, только сильно там не копайся, договорились? Там много всякого дерьма.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Я не могу это контролировать, ясно? Подсознание делает, что хочет.

— Если бы я мог прекратить, я бы прекратил. Просто думай о хорошем.

О, ведь это так просто.

Тень почувствовал тревогу Суини, и теперь настала его очередь рассмеяться, правда смеялся он по-доброму. Он поднялся и принялся вытираться. В комнате снова стало прохладно, но влажность никуда не делась.

— Может, нам стоит молчать и ждать, пока все само не пройдет?

Было странно слышать только слова, проносящиеся в голове Суини, лишенного привычных путей, через которые можно передать смысл сказанного. Ни тебе движения глаз, ни дернувшегося уголка губ, ни жеста рукой, ни особой манеры. Просто голые, неприкрытые мысли. Странно, что Тень это беспокоило. Он думал, что все это ему не нужно, раз он может посмотреть на человека и буквально почувствовать его в физическом плане, что больше нет необходимости считывать выражение чужого лица. Очевидно, он ошибался.

Да, наверно. Не знаю. Разве от этого не станет хуже?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Что если… мне в голову придет что-нибудь странное и будет просто там болтаться в тишине? Может, будем петь или не знаю…

— Петь?

Я не знаю, блядь! Просто напевать какую-нибудь хрень или типа того.

Повисла многозначительная тишина.

Хоть что-нибудь, ладно? Без всего как-то стремно.

— Стремно? Приятно знать, где твой потолок, а то я все гадал.

Пока Тень одевался, то почувствовал, как нечто новое начинает привлекать к себе внимание. Что-то смутно похожее на подростковое похмелье, когда алкоголь еще в новинку. Туман в голове, напряжение в горле и где-то за глазами, вплоть до ощущения тошноты, но без радости постепенного появления этих симптомов. Тень переждал головокружение, которое грозилось сбить его с ног. Несмотря на все доказательства обратного, он знал, что это было не опьянение, и еще он знал, что Суини тоже это чувствовал.

— Блядь, может, хватит?!

Я не…

Ложь Суини завяла, не успев расцвести. Тошнота пропала так же быстро, как началась.

— Ты не можешь поставить блок. Мы пытались. Просто перестань.

Тень ощутил сдвиг, когда Суини нехотя согласился, и последние ошметки недо-похмелья окончательно испарились.

— Петь я не собираюсь.

Даже немножко?

— Даже немножко.

…Ты одет?

— Да.

Можно, я спущусь?

— Да, давай.

Просто будет легче, если я буду тебя видеть.

— Да, я понял, все нормально.

Когда только голос в голове, это так странно.

— Все нормально, приходи.

Я просто сяду в углу.

— Суини!

Ладно, я иду.

Суини не сел в углу. Вместо этого он балансировал на краю кровати, как на насесте, пялился в стену и барабанил пальцами по бедру, больше напоминая птицу-переростка. Тень хотел было предложить ему что-нибудь выпить, но в голову приходили только дешевый кофе и вода из-под крана. Суини, конечно, подготовился, пришел со своим и периодически отпивал из фляжки в кармане.

Находиться вдвоем действительно было легче. Теперь, когда Тень видел Суини, бесплотный голос в голове почти не беспокоил его. В свою очередь Суини, казалось, стал менее напряженным, а его мысли в сознании Тении менее беспорядочными, хотя было ясно, что он все еще пытался слишком сильно их контролировать. Сначала Тень пробовал завести разговор, но эти попытки в общение и обуздание эмоции только бесили Суини. А на часах тем временем было всего семь. Тень понятия не имел, как долго им придется терпеть все это, и решил, что лучше всего решить проблему, включив телевизор и присоединившись к молчанию Суини. Звук вечерних новостей наполнил комнату, успокаивая своей обыденностью. Тень уселся по другую сторону кровати, откинулся на изголовье, вытянув ноги, и попытался сосредоточиться на приятном средиземноморском акценте ведущей и ромбовидном узоре ее свитера.

В голову медленно, очень медленно прокралась мысль. Так незаметно, что Тень не смог разобрать, кому из них она принадлежала. Вспышка желания, поблескивающего на поверхности. Они почувствовали его одновременно. Огромная фигура Суини едва заметно сдвинулась, он повернул голову и бросил взляд через плечо. Они оба осознали происходящее и молча согласились не подавать виду. Вот только желание не уходило. Тень краем глаза наблюдал, как Суини вернулся к просмотру телевизора. Мягкое, настойчивое ощущение продолжало давить на грудь. На ум вдруг пришел рот Суини. Тень подумал о том, какой он на вкус. О том, как жесткая борода покалывает его губы. Тяжесть в груди начала пульсировать. Это была секундная слабость, но ее хватило. Когда он поднял взгляд, Суини молча смотрел на него.

Иди сюда.

Тень услышал голос, но это был не Суини. На мгновение он растерялся, потому что настолько привык слышать мысли другого человека, что совершенно не понимал своих. Суини не двигался, и Тень почувствовал себя дураком. Что за хрень? Какого хрена я делаю? Мне нужно уйти. Он хотел было свесить ноги с кровати, не думая ни о чем, кроме желания свалить из комнаты, но неожиданное ощущение тепла остановило его. Суини держал его за щиколотку, пальцы сжимали нежно, но настойчиво.

— Не уходи.

Это были первые слова за долгое время молчания, которые, казалось, странным эхом отразились от стен. Суини повторил, на этот раз тише, но более уверенно:

— Не уходи. Я больше не могу быть один. 

Никто из них не двигался. Суини, обрамленный ярким светом от телевизора, выглядел огромной темной глыбой в тусклых вечерних сумерках. Его плечи медленно опускались и поднимались на каждом вдохе, еле слышном за звуком новостей. Тени хотелось сбежать вопреки желаниям, при этом он понимал, что бесполезно бежать от собственных мыслей. Он почувствовал, как пальцы на щиколотке сжались, а потом скользнули выше к икре. Пульсация в груди стала дрожью, а затем сердце загрохотало, как отбойный молоток. Он мог только облизывать пересохшие губы. В голове было пусто, хотя, возможно, он просто не обращал внимания. Ощущений в теле хватало с лихвой. Рука, взгляд, дыхание Суини, — всего этого было достаточно. И недостаточно от слова совсем.

— Иди сюда.

Кровать заскрипела от движения, когда Суини медленно забрался на нее и Тень двинулся к нему навстречу. Они встретились посередине. Суини сел между разведенных ног Тени и замер в нескольких дюймах от его лица. Его сбитое, рваное дыхание теплом оседало на коже Тени, который оперся на руки и подался вперед, чтобы быть ближе. Суини старался не смотреть на него, но все еще держал его за ногу. Теперь его ладонь покоилась на бедре, но Тень едва ли ощущал прикосновение чужих подрагивающих пальцев. В тени их близости, едва касаясь его лица щекой, он нашел губы Суини, коснулся их своими и замер.

Теперь, когда, очевидно, ушла вся грубость и спешка, все было иначе. При этом появилось что-то принципиально новое, и Тень ощущал это в Суини настолько же ясно, насколько Суини ощущал это в нем. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, но это не имело значения. То, что Суини был здесь, рядом с ним, касался его лица, уже казалось правильным. От него пахло теплом и зеленью, словно местом, где он никогда не был, но которое мог представить практически до деталей. Он понимал, что должен что-нибудь сделать, но боялся все испортить. Суини не поспевал за ходом собственных мыслей, скованный страхом и неуверенностью, готовый отступить в любой момент. Тень постарался аккуратно утихомирить собственное сознание. Послушай меня, сказал он им обоим. Послушай меня. Не уходи. Не уходи. Останься. 

Суини сделал первый шаг, хотя между ними едва ли оставалось пространство. Еле заметное движение, и он поцеловал Тень. Нежно, но настойчиво, исследуя его рот языком, медленно заставляя открыться навстречу. Пробуя его на вкус. Будто это был их первый раз. Тень подстраивался под поцелуй, чувствуя растущую в Суини уверенность. Почувствовал, как ладонь крепче сжала его бедро. Он все еще ощущал потребность в грубости, желание сорваться росло, отзываясь жаром в челюсти, каждый раз, когда Суини прикусывал его губу. Но он сдерживался. Жажда Суини была слишком сладкой, чтобы спешить, и каждый его тихий гортанный стон был наградой Тени за его терпение. Суини сосредоточился на нем, разум прояснился, и вместе с тем исчезли сомнения. Перед глазами промелькнул образ, настолько откровенный и совершенно точно принадлежавший не ему, что Тень невольно отстранился. Суини тихо рассмеялся.

— Да, знаю. Мы еще к этому вернемся…

Суини обхватил Тень за затылок и притянул к себе. Когда они снова поцеловались, от былой нервозности не осталось и следа. Теперь все было, как раньше. Теперь появилась грубость. Суини впивался ногтями в кожу, кусался, крепко удерживал за подбородок. Тени понадобилась секунда, чтобы подхватить ритм. Он не уступал Суини, руки потянулись вниз, разрывая ткань. Слишком много одежды. Они прервали поцелуй, чтобы раздеться. Суини не спускал с него глаз, пока срывал с себя рубашку и жилет. Тень позволил повалить себя на спину, и Суини наконец-то прижался к нему, кожа к коже, припал поцелуем к шее, обхватив руками его лицо. Сошло бы за ласку, если бы он не прикусывал кожу, вжимаясь в Тень бедрами. Впрочем нежности в его действиях было не меньше. Даже когда Тень вздрогнул и дернулся от его прикосновения, Суини мягко провел большим пальцем по его губе.

Тень впивался пальцами в ребра Суини, и у него были теплые руки. Суини нравилось, как он дергался от каждого укуса и стонал от каждого движения языка. Как он двигался под ним, осторожно и выверенно, а потом неожиданно вздрагивал. Это задевало самые укромные уголки его души. Тень был здоровенным, полным сил мужиком, и он был полностью в его власти, отзываясь на каждое прикосновение. Суини навалился на него сильнее, обхватил его запястье и сжал, чувствуя биение пульса под пальцами, затем ослабил хватку и снова сжал пальцы. Разум Тени на мгновение прорезал страх и следом за ним еще более глубокое, темное влечение. Суини молча улыбнулся, положил ладонь на горло Тени и мягко сжал, почувствовав, как дыхание того стало резким и прерывистым от все той же смеси страха и желания. Суини снова надавил, глядя Тени прямо в глаза. На этот раз страх исчез, осталась только неприкрытая похоть. Суини не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя желанным. Мысль мелькнула и растворилась, но он знал, что Тень заметил. В другое время и в другом месте он бы скорее выдавил себе глаза, чем рассказал об этом кому-нибудь. Но не здесь. Мысли Тени, казалось, приумноженные в десятки раз, снова нахлынули на него, мягко и нежно заполняя голову. Не останавливайся. Не уходи. Останься. Останься… 

Тень спустился ладонями к его талии, потянул его за ремень, а затем принялся расстегивать свой. Суини просто смотрел, наслаждаясь чужой инициативностью. Наблюдал за рукой, скользнувшей вниз по животу за пояс джинсов, ощущал, как пальцы замерли, а затем легко погладили член. Тень сжал его, и Суини понял, что вообще не в состоянии ответить. Дыхание перехватило, когда Тень начал двигать рукой по всей длине, вверх и вниз. Как что-то могло ощущаться настолько же невыносимо и недостаточно одновременно? Облизнувшись, он вдруг подумал, делал ли Тень это раньше? Тень под ним усмехнулся.

— Вообще-то нет.

Тень продолжал неспешно двигать рукой вдоль его члена. Большой палец очертил головку, и Суини невольно напряг живот.

— Но, думаю, у меня неплохо получается.

Суини прикрыл глаза, стараясь не забывать дышать, и не стал его останавливать, пока он еще мог терпеть эти ласки. Прикосновения Тени были угнетающе невесомыми, грубые подушечки пальцев еле-еле снимали напряжение, заставляя его балансировать на грани. Возбуждение становилось болезненным.

Довольно.

Он на секунду отстранился, а в следующую уже стягивал с Тени джинсы.

Тень успел уловить нечто дикое в его взгляде, пока Суини не спустился вниз, вытряхивая его из штанов. А следующая мысль вообще вылетела в окно — Тень ощутил горячий, влажный рот вокруг своего члена. Суини кота за хвост не тянул. Он не дразнил, член скользнул в горло до основания, и Тень резко вдохнул. У него едва ли хватило времени приноровиться к ощущениям, прежде чем Суини снова взял его глубоко. И снова. Он был безжалостен, его язык плотно прижимался к члену на каждом движении, вылизывая каждый его дюйм.

Тень мог только вздрагивать. Он не контролировал движения чужого языка и непроизвольно толкался бедрами вперед, желая большего. Суини принялся сосать интенсивнее, ускорив темп. Тень закатил глаза, почувствовав, как подкатывает приближающийся оргазм, собираясь напряжением в бедрах и низу живота, становясь ярче, сильнее, неизбежнее. Еще несколько движений, и он кончит. Еще несколько секунд. Он хотел поднять голову с подушки и взглянуть на Суини, но шею словно заклинило. Не останавливайся, не останавливайся, не останавливайся, не останавливайся, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, пожалуйста…

А потом.

Суини отстранился в самый последний момент. Напряжение продолжало пульсировать в члене еще несколько секунд, но без фрикций Тень не мог кончить. Он зарычал от отчаяния, вися на волоске от эйфории.

— Ты ублю…

Суини снова навалился сверху и, удерживая его лицо в ладонях, прервал его ругань поцелуем. Голодным, нетерпеливым, нежным и яростным, больше похожим на извинение. И даже если он им и был, Тень был рад его принять. Он притянул Суини ближе к себе одной рукой, а другой скользнул вниз, чтобы окончательно освободиться от расстегнутых джинсов. Суини заметил его мытарства и решил заняться тем же. Они рухнули на кровать и, лежа бок о бок и не сводя друг с друга глаз, начали срывать с себя остатки одежды. Мысли вспыхивали и отскакивали друг от друга, словно настоящие искры. Они снова встретились на середине кровати, пытаясь как можно быстрее избавиться от разделяющего их пространства. Тень снова оказался под Суини, уткнувшись лицом в его шею, и когда тот обхватил рукой его член, Тень начал сам толкаться в его ладонь.

Даже, блядь, не вздумай, только попробуй…

Суини над ним тихо рассмеялся.

Только не сейчас. Я хочу. Хочу, хочу, хочу, хочу…

Тень ощутил, как его толстые пальцы скользнули вниз и надавили на его анус. Он резко вдохнул.

— И, блядь, получишь.

Суини прорычал это ему на ухо, царапая щеку бородой. Тень закрыл глаза, когда почувствовал, как палец Суини надавливает и медленно проникает в него. Ощущения не доставляли дискомфорта, но даже когда были к нему близки, Суини знал. Играл с ним, чередуя мягкие и жесткие движения, то нежно, то грубо. Тень застонал, когда Суини сполз вниз, по пути царапая живот щетиной, и устроился между его ног. Сначала он ощутил горячее, мокрое дыхание, а затем язык. Медленные, осторожные касания там, где только что были пальцы. Тень закрыл лицо руками, его протяжный низкий стон растворился в темноте. Он не знал, что вело Суини, инстинкт или их связь, все сливалось в кучу. Тень чувствовал, насколько влажно и скользко у него внутри, чувствовал, как пальцы Суини сменяют язык, проникая глубже и растягивая его. Он знал, чего хочет, но не знал, как об этом попросить. К счастью, ему не пришлось. Всего-то требовалось подумать об этом, и Суини уже был в курсе.

— Подожди.

Суини сел между его ног и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. Лунный свет выхватывал из темноты только часть его огромной фигуры. И Тень уже должен был привыкнуть к его размерам, но в данный момент он только об этом и думал. Ему хотелось отвлечься на мгновение и просто полюбоваться. Казалось, ему еще ни разу не выпадало такого шанса. Он заметил выражение лица Суини.

— Все хорошо, я просто…

— Я знаю.

Конечно, он знал. Суини неспешно опустился на него. Тень хотел следить за процессом, все время смотреть ему в глаза, но, как только почувствовал проникновение, его глаза закрылись сами собой. Он откинул голову, приоткрыв рот. Член Суини медленно вошел в него, дюйм за дюймом, одним слитным движением. Тень только сейчас понял, что затаил дыхание. Вздох вырвался из него, когда Суини сделал последний осторожный толчок, войдя до основания. Когда Тень открыл глаза, Суини нависал над ним.

— Нормально?

Ему не нужно было спрашивать, но Тени было приятно услышать вопрос. Нечто обыденное среди всей этой нереальной хрени, что творилась вокруг. Тень кивнул. Он не был уверен, что голос его не подведет. Вместо этого он поцеловал Суини и почувствовал, как тот улыбнулся.

Несмотря на их ситуацию, Тень не особо задумывался над тем, как все пройдет. Когда Суини начал двигаться, он понял, что ожидал чего-то яростного, ненасытного, полного жажды и похоти. Все в Суини, все время, что они провели вместе, наводили на такие мысли. И Тень хотел этого — блядь, как он хотел! Но Суини снова удивил его нежностью. Тень чувствовал его умиротворение, все его внимание было обращено к нему, пока он трахал его в спокойном темпе. Каждое протяжное движение вперед и назад, каждый толчок его бедер, каждый раз, когда он вытаскивал член, — все было размеренным и осознанным. Он даже бедра его еле сжимал. И, может, Тень ждал совсем другого, но такой Суини сводил с ума. Тень чувствовал, как раскрывается с каждый проникновением, пропуская глубже его член. От затылка и до кончиков пальцев словно бежало электричество. Он хотел сопротивляться, бороться, как раньше, ощущать прилив крови, острые зубы на коже. Он хотел войти в раж и знал, насколько ему будет хорошо. Но это. Это было медленной пыткой. Это было лучше.

Спокойствие поглотило Суини. Он кусал губу, его взгляд, мягкий, но сосредоточенный, метался между лицом Тени и тем местом, где соприкасались их тела. Тень начал двигать бедрами в одном с ним ритме, встречая его толчки в отчаянной попытке заполучить больше фрикций и углубить проникновение. Его собственный член, налитой и влажный от смазки, изнывал без внимания. Суини, не говоря ни слова, обхватил его рукой. От внезапного жара Тени перехватило дыхание, тело прошили более сильные спазмы, но движения все еще были слишком медленные. Суини двигал рукой в такт своим толчкам, член влажно скользил в его ладони, пока он трахал Тень.

Когда Суини снова поцеловал его, Тень рискнул. Обхватил его ногами за пояс, пытаясь перехватить инициативу и вынуждая его войти глубже. Максимум, что у него из этого вышло, это лежать придавленным к кровати, стонать и вздыхать, пока Суини продолжал трахать его в выбранном им темпе. Лицом к лицу, губы в дюйме от губ. Выражение лица Суини стало серьезным и каким-то зловещим. Смачные шлепки кожи о кожу. Запах его дыхания. Вперед, назад, глубже, еще глубже. Медленно подводя к краю. Ток, бегущий по коже, заискрился и начал обжигать. Тени было жарко и душно. Он обхватил Суини за плечи, прижался к его груди, спрятав лицо у него на шее, теряясь в нем, теряясь во всех этих ощущениях. Он вот-вот кончит. В любую, блядь, секунду. Не останавливайся, не останавливайся, не останавливайся, ты нужен мне, нужен, нужен, нужен, не останавливайся, не останавливайся. Это был я или он? Плевать, не останавливайся, не останавливайся, умоляю, я хочу этого, я хочу тебя, я хочу тебя, пожалуйста…

Тень кончил первым, рыча в шею Суини, укусив его за плечо в последний момент, и спустя пару секунд именно это толкнуло потного, ругающегося на гэльском ирландца через край. Казалось, комната тихо пульсировала вокруг них, постепенно затихая. Атомы возвращались на свои места, дыхание выравнивалось, кровь замедлялась. После они лежали, обнявшись. Двинуться значило встретиться с новой реальностью, а она была еще слишком незнакомой для подробного изучения. Тень прислонился лицом к лицу Суини, который дышал ему в шею. Рукой, которая все еще лежала у него на спине, провел вверх по позвоночнику и зарылся пальцами в растрепанный рыжий ирокез. Останься мы в этой кровати навечно, мне бы было плевать. Слышал ли его Суини? Он молчал. Тень закрыл глаза и попытался открыть свой разум для него, но ответа не последовало. Ему стало смешно, но он умудрился сдержаться, чтобы не нарушить идиллию. Разве нужно уметь в телепатию, чтобы узнать, о чем думает мужчина, когда он раздет, вы держитесь за руки, а ты все еще ощущаешь его вкус во рту? В самом деле, разве между ними еще оставались недомолвки?

Комната полностью погрузилась в темноту, если не считать светящегося экрана телевизора. Очень скоро им придется забраться под одеяло, но пока все было идеально.

День первый

Суини проснулся, обнимая лежащего у него под боком Тень. Напряжение легким разрядом пробежало вдоль позвоночника и вместе с ним еле осязаемое желание предаться панике. Но Суини почти сразу вспомнил, где он находится и почему, так что натянутая как проволока тревога начала медленно ослабевать.

Он хотел было разбудить Тень, но тогда им придется поговорить. Можно сбежать, но тогда им придется говорить очень долго. И этот разговор будет не из приятных. А Суини еще не решил, что хочет сказать. Что тут можно сказать? Чего вообще он хотел? Он пристально посмотрел на Тень, который все еще спал, положив голову ему на грудь.

Разве он уже не проходил через это? И чем именно все закончилось, мудила? Суини корил себя за то, что позволил их отношениям зайти так далеко. Таким, как Тень, никогда не понять. Таким привязанным ко времени и насущным вещам. И все же.

Из размышлений его выдернул Тень, который наконец проснулся, и Суини с нетерпением уставился на его лицо, следя за эмоциями, жадно выискивая среди них сомнение, отвращение или сожаление. К счастью, ничего подобного он не нашел. К сожалению, он был разочарован, что ему не все равно. Еще он был зол на себя за это. Он сглотнул, убрал руку с плеча Тени и сел в ожидании сам не зная чего. Он даже не понимал, что чего-то ждет. Но когда Тень полностью пришел в себя, Суини понял. На первый взгляд все было как прежде. Он чувствовал себя как прежде. Тень улыбнулся ему, потягиваясь и протирая глаза, и Суини слабо улыбнулся в ответ, гадая, дошло до него или пока нет.

Что чего-то не хватает.

Когда остатки сна испарились и Тень тоже сел на постели, Суини уловил панику в его глазах. Да, он почувствовал то же самое. Вернее, больше не чувствовал. Пустота внутри. Там, где раньше был другой. Связь исчезла.

— Ты…

— Да. Думаю… думаю, ее больше нет.

Суини уткнулся взглядом в свои ладони, будто ответ мог скрываться там, а когда посмотрел на Тень, тот показался ему расстроенным. Показался, конечно, потому что сейчас все, что мог Суини, это играть в «угадайку». Как, блядь, это делают нормальные люди? Он уже не помнил. Он как будто пытался говорить на чужом языке.

— Я не понимаю. Не могу понять, что изменилось.

Суини пожал плечами.

— Похоже, она просто… прошла, — сказал он и, помедлив, добавил: — Мы же этого хотели. Может, Среда наконец-то решил помочь.

Это была полная чушь, конечно. Старый хрен бы тянул резину до последнего, просто чтобы развлечься. Да и в конце «как» и «почему» уже не имеют значения. Новая жизнь, новые правила. Снова одиночество. Конечно. Может, теперь ему удастся уговорить Среду отпустить его, а потом он свалит подальше от этого дерьма так далеко, как только возможно. Надо будет найти его утром и заключить сделку, больше нет смысла тянуть. На парковке стояла пара тачек, он мог бы вскрыть одну из них и к ланчу уже быть в пути. А потом он мог бы…

Тень поцеловал его, прерывая бешеный поток мыслей. Обхватил ладонями его лицо и притянул к себе. Суини почувствовал, как член дернулся от возбуждения. Ладно, ладно… Может быть…

— Лучше?

— Да, я просто думал… так, пустяки. Все хорошо.

— Как насчет завтрака?

— Окей.

— Окей.

Да, хорошо. Может быть. Можно попробовать.

Мы можем попробовать.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
